“La PaSiOn De lOs VaMpIrOs”
by vampiresa
Summary: Hace incontables años Yuki fue transformado en vampiro por el más antiguo y poderoso de estos, Tohma Seguchi. Desde ese día el dolor y el éxtasis apresaron su "vida", hasta que conoció a una exquisita presa de cabellos rosados y decidió hacerla su jugute
1. El Dolor De Un Final

**El dolor de un final**

La torre apenas estaba iluminada por la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanillas, dándole al lugar un aspecto aun más lúgubre del que poseía.

Lo único que se distinguía con precisión era el brillo de dos cuerpos, pues la penumbra era casi absoluta. Pero para el diestro ojo de un vampiro esto no era un impedimento para ver aquello que deseaba.

- No sigas resistiéndote. Sabes que te tengo bajo mi poder... no lo olvides mi queridísimo ángel-. Aquellos largos y blancos dedos sujetaban con fuerza el rostro del joven que tenía a su merced y que luchaba por librarse de las ataduras que lo aprisionaban.

-¿Por qué no te callas maldito bastardo?!-. La furia se reflejaba en los ojos del rubio, pues profesaba una inmensa indignación al no poder hacer nada para librarse de las garras de su opresor.

El joven de hermosos cabellos dorados sentía que el aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones y que las fuerzas le flaqueaban, incluso su voz era un hilo de lo que siempre había sido.

El imponente captor comenzó a dar vueltas a paso lento y seguro en torno al joven, acariciando su rostro y pasando sus dedos por entre lo sedosos cabellos de éste.

-Jamás cambiaras mi testarudo amante-. Dijo sujetando con fuerza el cabello de su victima y obligándolo de ésta forma, a que lo mirara a la cara. -Me gusta que me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo, aún, cuando en ellos solo puedo ver reflejado tu odio hacia mi.

-¿Todavía no me explico cómo pudiste llegar a sentir tanto odio por quien una vez solo sentías respeto y admiración?.

Tú y tus sentimientos son muy frágiles y maleables, y así, como ahora me odias llegarás a amarme nuevamente... Solo tengo que eliminar de nuestro camino cualquier tipo de distracción-.

El poderoso vampiro no cesaba de admirar la belleza de aquel hombre, que le había hecho recobrar la vitalidad luego de tantos años de vagar por el mundo sin otro sentido, más que el de beber sangre.

Yuki apartó el rostro con desprecio, no soportaba seguir mirándolo, era como si sus ojos tuvieran el poder de quemarle la piel.

-No te preocupes mi querido Eiri- san yo te salvaré de la perdición mortal, y cuando lo haga llegarás a ser un epítome de todas las perfecciones, al igual que yo-. Agregó el antiquísimo inmortal.

- Yo no quiero nada de eso – contestó con desprecio. - ¿Qué no te das cuenta?. Te dices un ser supremo, el más potente sobre natural que halla existido jamás, pero aun así no puedes comprender que te aborrezco, que me das asco... detesto el día en el que sucumbí a tus encantos y dejé que me sedujeras, convirtiéndome en lo que ahora soy ¡UN MALDITO VAMPIRO!-.

-No puedes ser tan cruel conmigo. Que duras palabras son esas para quien solo te ha amado y te ha entregado lo mejor de si-.

-¡¡Cállate!!-. Espeto enfurecido el rubio.

-Eiri? (dijo a modo de sorpresa), no deja de sorprenderme que todavía sigas con las fuerzas suficientes como para gritar de esa manera. Parece que el castigo que te he dado no ha sido suficiente para calmarte. Te lo repetiré una vez mas, "estas confundido", yo soy lo único que te conviene, lo único que de verdad tienes en este mundo.

Aquel vampiro infundía un gran temor y fortaleza, a pesar de su corta estatura, cualquiera que lo mirara podría notar en él un increíble poder, además sus finas vestiduras le daban un aspecto magnifico e irresistible.

Poseía una belleza celestial, su piel blanquecina relucía a la luz de las antorchas dando la impresión de estar ante una aparición, su cabellera larga y rubia peinada hacia atrás quedaba en perfecta armonía con su inquebrantable rostro de sonrisa pintada. Era como un personaje sacado de otra época.

-Parece que debo acabar de una vez con este muchacho, ya que no quieres entender mis palabras. El único que puede estar en tu vida soy yo, y cualquier otro que interfiera entre nosotros debe desaparecer-. Dirigió una mirada despectiva al joven que se encontraba sujeto con cadenas de sus extremidades contra la pared y cuyo cuerpo pendía inerte debido a los golpes y rasguños que había sufrido por las manos del poderoso vampiro.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!-. Dijo el novelista, quien de inmediato cambio su tono de voz, pues sabía que no lograría nada con altanerías. – Ya ha sido suficiente, haré lo que quieras, pero no le hagas más daño. Estoy dispuesto a seguirte por toda la eternidad. Pero... por favor Tohma-.

-Me gustaría creerte-–. Dijo el vampiro. - Pero como están las cosas, me temo que este mocoso ya te ha envenenado demasiado contra mi, no hay otra solución más que deshacernos de él; es la única manera de que te deje en paz y puedas regresar a tu antigua vida. ¿Recuerdas lo felices que éramos cuando salíamos por las noches a cazar?... ahhhhhh!, que buenos tiempos aquellos-. (Suspiró Tohma) -Pero no te preocupes mi amado Eiri- san, todo volverá a ser como antes-. Se dirigió hasta el joven pelirosa y lo sujeto del rostro para mirarlo mejor. Estaba inconsciente, y sus facciones lucían completamente encantadoras y atractivas, aún, cuando su rostro estaba marcado por rasguños y golpes.

El vampiro adopto una expresión sombría.

-Valla que descortés, quedándose dormido en un momento tan importante, justo ahora que voy a darle el beso vampírico-. Hizo un movimiento de desaprobación con los dedos al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada a Yuki.

-Debo admitir que tienes un exquisito gusto para tus presas Eiri, este joven posee una belleza inigualable, es una lastima que su vida se pierda en estas circunstancias, es un verdadero desperdicio...-.

-¡No tienes por qué hacerlo!-. Lo interrumpió el rubio -. El no tiene nada que ver en todo esto-.

-Claro que si tiene que ver!, si no fuera por él...

-Pero esto es tu culpa amor, ya que confundiste tus sentimientos y llegaste a pensar que amabas a este joven cuando en un principio no era más que tu alimento y tu juego... no me lo negarás Eiri-san... sabes que es cierto. Por eso te permití permanecer tanto tiempo a su lado, solo para que perfeccionaras tus técnicas de caza, para que disfrutaras de tus poderes.

Abusaste de la confianza que deposité en ti, y no solo eso, pusiste tus ojos en tu presa, más de lo que corresponde. Haz violado una de las reglas más importantes para un vampiro: Jamás involucrarse sentimentalmente con un ser humano-.

-¿Y qué fue lo que tú hiciste conmigo?. No me dirás que no te involucraste demasiado conmigo, que no me deseabas más que a cualquier otra cosa?-.

-Eso es muy diferente, yo ya tenia planes para nosotros, desde el primer momento que te vi decidí lo que haría contigo... jamás flaquee, sin embargo tú, tú nunca podrás convertirlo a él-.

Ambos sujetos se encontraban completamente enardecidos, por poco salían chispas de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué, por qué tenías que escogerme a mi siendo que hay tanta gente sobre la tierra, por qué yo?-.

-Por algo muy simple queridísimo ángel; nosotros los vampiros nos dejamos llevar muy fácilmente por la belleza y caemos rendidos a ella; de eso, ya debería saber hace tiempo. YO MISMO CAI ANTE ELLA AL CONOCERTE; llegue hasta a ti y me perdí en tus ojos, me enamoré de tu cuerpo, de tu seriedad, de tu semblante frió e inigualable fortaleza, te desee como a nadie y me decidí a tenerte, decidí que serias mío, que serias mi compañero, mi discípulo y mi amante al mismo tiempo y lo conseguí... siempre obtengo lo que4 deseo.

-Somos muy diferentes. Yo no soy como tú, no pienso y no deseo vivir como lo haces tú-.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, sabes que nosotros tenemos muchas más cosas en común de las que te gustaría admitir. Tú y yo somos como dos gotas de agua, poseemos la misma esencia, lo único nos podría hacer diferentes, es que tú amaras a un humano...pero ambos sabemos que eso no es así, aquel muchacho solo es un juguete para ti, de lo contrario lo habrías hecho inmortal hace ya mucho tiempo. Eso hice yo contigo, te ofrecí el don oscuro apenas te conocí porque te amaba, y así me agradeces.

El rubio lo miro con desprecio y dijo:

-¡Cómo podría agradecerle a la criatura que me destruyó la vida, que sólo me ha dado sufrimientos!-.

-Esta bien, quizás no fue tan fácil hacerte entender lo favorable que era ser un vampiro, eres muy necio de cabeza y desde un principio te negaste a aceptarme, pero fui paciente y cauteloso hasta que logré "convencerte" y te convertiste en mi fiel amante... hasta ahora-.

-Tus palabras no hacen otra cosa que demostrarme una vez más lo desquiciado que estás-. Dijo Yuki mientras forzaba las cadenas de sus manos para librase de ellas. Y luego prosiguió:

-Es increíble como puedes confundir las cosas para hacerlas ver a tu favor, yo nunca he aceptado ser tu pareja, ni menos que me convirtieras en un vampiro, yo jamás te ame como tu deseabas que te amara, y tu tampoco me has amado como en realidad se ama (hizo una pausa en donde sus ojos se llenaron de amargura)...de lo contrario, no me habrías convertido en el monstruo que ahora soy-. Luego de unos segundos de completo silencio prosiguió:

-A diferencia de ti, yo... ¡si amo a Shuichi, por eso no lo he hecho un muerto en vida como lo somos nosotros, por eso no lo he condenado a caminar por entre los vivos bebiendo su sangre. Y cuestionándose día tras día sobre su propia existencia!. Porque lo amo es que permito que continúe con su vida y disfrute de ella hasta su ultimo suspiro. Por eso, es que no permitiré que viva una vida interminable, en donde todos los días son como el anterior, y en donde la vida de quienes amas acaba frente a tus ojos, para no regresar jamás, dejándote en una soledad aún mas grande de la que jamás has sentido -. El escritor movía su cabeza en señal de negación mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas mezcladas con sangre.

-Oh... no sabía que te sintieras de esa manera, y mucho menos que me creyeras un loco. Creo que estas aun peor de lo que imaginé, necesitarás de todos mis cuidados para regresar a ser el inquebrantable hombre que siempre has sido, no creas que no me duele verte en este estado; llorando por un joven mortal y sintiéndote tan mal acerca de tu existencia. Yo te ayudaré, todo tu sufrimiento cesará cuando compartas conmigo cada uno de tus interminables días-.

-Ahora, volviendo a nuestro problemita, ¿qué debo hacer con este muchachito?-. Acerco su rostro al del joven inconsciente hasta que solo quedaran unos centímetros de separación entre los dos, y con suavidad deposito un beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?-. El rubio se encontraba en un estado visiblemente colérico, no soportaba más la interminable situación y el suplicio que le provocaba el ver a su joven amante en manos de quien fuera una vez su cruel mentor.

-¿Estas celoso de mi cercanía con este hombre?- Dijo el milenario vampiro esbozando una picara sonrisa-. - ¿Quieres ser tu el que lo tenga entre sus brazos y pueda sentir el calor de su sangre correr por sus venas?-. De verdad es una lástima que una criatura tan encantadora deba perecer tan luego, pero... su sacrificio valdrá la pena con tal de recuperar tu amor.

-Mnnn ( se regocijaba al olfatear el cuello del joven, de cabellos del color de las frambuesas), que exquisita sangre corre por estas venas, es un verdadero elixir de vitalidad-. Le dirigió una mirada a su creación Vampírica y dijo: - No te preocupes, mi amado, si quieres te dejaré beber de él por última vez, después de todo tu lo descubriste... solo que..., ya debes estar acostumbrado a su sabor y quizás ya no se te apetezca (hablaba con un marcado sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una de sus mejores sonrisas). Después de todo te has alimentado de el durante tanto tiempo, que ya debes estar aburrido de su sabor-.

Yuki no se atrevía a hablar, sabía que si decía algo, solo lograría hacer enfadar a quien ahora tenia todo el poder, y que si este lo deseaba podía matar ahora mismo, a su preciado pelirosa.

-Ohhh- Dijo con tono visiblemente mordaz -Que pálido esta, míralo Eiri, no es una desgracia que un joven tan rebosante de energía se encuentre ahora en este deplorable estado, se nota que está muy débil y carente de sangre... claro eso tu ya lo sabes, después de todo, tu se la has quitado toda-. Esta vez miro al rubio mortecino con un marcado cinismo.

-¿Y se supone que, debería creerte cuando me dices que lo amas?, ja, ja ,ja ,ja-. Soltó una estrepitosa y sarcástica carcajada-. No me hagas reír, ¡TU ERES IGUAL A MI!, ambos somos criaturas de la oscuridad y la maldad-.

Luego de esas palabras Tohma soltó las cadenas de las manos y pies del joven de cabellera rosa, y no evitó de modo alguno que el cuerpo de éste se estrellara contra el suelo, produciendo un golpe seco que resonó en las paredes de la torre. Con un movimiento apenas perceptible incluso para Yuki (que se había convertido en un vampiro poderoso gracias a la intensa sangre de su creador y a los largos años que había vivido como inmortal), el rey vampiro se puso a su lado rodeándolo con sus largos brazos por la cintura.

-Será mejor que observes muy bien a tu amiguito antes de que sea mi alimento. Ahora, disfrutemos de la velada-. Con su dedo índice y su afilada uña hizo un profundo corte en el cuello del joven de cabellos dorados, quien al instante soltó un grito de dolor. De la herida recién abierta manaba la sangre que formaba un hilo por el cuello del rubio. – Ves lo que te ganas por ser desobediente, quiero que se te grabe muy bien en la cabeza y que no se te olvide jamás: YO SOY TU CREADOR, TU ÚNICO AMANTE, TU DUEÑO, ME PERTENECERAS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD-. Al finalizar estas palabras acerco su rostro hasta la herida y con la lengua limpio la sangre que de a poco comenzaba a cesar.

Al otro extremo de la torre (en donde yacía el cuerpo inerte del pelirosa), una rata salió de una grieta en la pared y olfateo de cerca el cuerpo del chico, tocándolo con sus largos bigotes en la cara, al percibir esto el muchacho comenzó a reaccionar y a abrir los ojos con dificultad. Al abrirlos por completo dejó al descubierto su hermoso color y profundidad.

El joven poseía unos ojos grandes y perspicaces de un increíble color violeta, que sin duda en un tiempo habían poseído una gran luminosidad, pero en esos momentos lucían opacos y decaídos.

Shuichi se incorporó con cuidado, sentándose con dificultad. A pesar de la penumbra que presentaba el lugar, el pelirosa logró vislumbrar la figura de Yuki, pero cuando iba a decir su nombre se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se sintió inmensamente dolido, no por las heridas que cubrían casi la totalidad de su cuerpo sino, por la escena que estaba presenciando y habría preferido evitar; Tohma besaba el cuello del rubio y se aproximaba hasta su boca. De forma imprevista cogió su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo rasgo sin reparo comenzando a besarlo con una ferocidad que Shuichi nunca había visto, ni siquiera en los besos que el novelista le propinaba.

Tohma era conciente de que el muchacho había vuelto en si, y por lo mismo intensifico aun más sus besos, obligando con su lengua a que Yuki le dejara más espacio. Con su mano libre acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos dorados, para luego bajar hasta su pecho en donde buscó las delicadas tetillas para torturarlas. Al sentir esto el joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor que resonó en toda la habitación.

-Basta Tohma, detente!!-. El novelista luchaba por librarse de los brazos del poderoso vampiro; pero le resultaba imposible, debido a la gran fuerza sobre natural que poseía Tohma, luego de vivir incontables años.

El poderoso vampiro cogió la delicada mano del escritor y la acercó hasta su boca en donde introdujo dos de los largos dedos y se puso a juguetear con ellos.

-Ahhgg!-. Exclamó el rubio. -Basta... mgg-.

Al oír aquel gemido Shuichi lo interpreto de forma errónea, pues pensó que su **ex **rubio estaba disfrutando con la situación, ya que no sabía que Tohma había hecho cortes en los dedos del joven y ahora succionaba su sangre sin compasión.

-Mnn, mnngg, Eiri-san, yo también estoy excitado-. Tras estas palabras lamió su cuello y buscó los labios del rubio, pero éste corrió la cara para evitarlo. -No tienes por qué hacerte el virginal conmigo y reprimir tus gemidos. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a que juegues a lo mismo. Me dices que me detenga cuando lo único que quieres es que siga hasta acabar dentro de ti...te conozco mi hermoso aprendiz-.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Tohma rozó con sus dedos su miembro ya rígido. No sabía por qué su cuerpo le jugaba tan malas pasadas, aún cuando estaba frente al hombre que más odiaba y detestaba en el mundo, su cuerpo le pedía que lo tocara, se sentía inmensamente estimulado por aquel hombre. -Que repulsivo soy-. Pensó y dejo escapar nuevamente un gemido, pero esta vez de placer contenido.

-Ya, ya-. Dijo el antiquísimo vampiro dándole golpecitos de consuelo en el hombro.- Sé que deseas que continuemos, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, porque ahora tenemos a un observador inoportuno y bastante indiscreto-.

Para Yuki aquello fue una gran sorpresa, y sin esperar ni un segundo miro hacia donde estaba el joven cantante ( lo que no le fue para nada difícil debido a su poderosa visión obtenida con el don oscuro), y se percató de que éste, había estado despierto desde hacía un rato y había podido observar la escena. Su corazón dio un salto, pues sabía muy bien lo que el pequeño debía estar pensando; y él por supuesto no sería la victima en el asunto.

La mirada que el pelirosa le dirigió, le dejó el corazón helado; en sus ojos nunca se había reflejado para él tanto rencor y aversión, al contrario, esas violetas solo le dedicaban amor y entrega.

-Shuichi- dijo el novelista apenas con un hilo de voz, quizás ya era demasiado tarde para hacer entender al pelirosa que estaba equivocado, que él de verdad solo lo amaba a el y que había sido un baka, orgulloso y vanidoso al nunca confesárselo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Tohma.

-Nos ha estado observando desde hace un rato. Con paso lento camino hasta el pelirosa y con una sola mano lo agarro del pelo levantándolo del piso, aun con esto el joven le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza. -¿No te han enseñado nunca que es de muy mala educación observar a las parejas en su intimidad?-. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro mientras miraba con desprecio al joven que sostenía sin dificultad debido a la delgadez de su cuerpo. Luego, sin ninguna indicio lo golpeo en la cara con tanta fuerza que le desencajó la mandíbula y le rompió el labio. De su boca salía sangre a borbotones y su vista estaba desorbitada.

-Y esto( dijo el vampiro), es para que aprendas que jamás puedes mirarme de esa manera tan insolente -.

-¡BASTA!-. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban Yuki rompió las cadenas que lo sujetaban de brazos y pies contra la pared, y empujo al vampiro lo más lejos que pudo del cuerpo del joven cantante. - ¡Shuichi, Shuichi!-. Lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras intentaba hacer que reaccionara, el olor de su sangre era algo que lo provocaba, que lo llenaba de energía, deseba con todas sus fuerzas poder salvarlo de todo aquello. Con el puño de su ropa limpio como le fue posible la sangre que no cesaba de salir de la herida y luego, con gran agilidad llegó hasta Tohma y lo agarro de la levita. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan siniestro Tohma...?-.

-Esas son cosas que se aprenden con la vida, no te será difícil alcanzar mi nivel-.

-¡Yo jamás seré como tu, entiéndelo de una vez!-.

-Debes estar ciego para no notar que estas siguiendo exactamente el camino que yo tracé para ti, desde el primer día en que te conocí. Desde aquel entonces, yo ya había decidido que serías mío, que no harías nada que yo no hubiera deseado con anterioridad, que seguirías mis ordenes para toda la eternidad-.

-Eso no es así, yo he hecho todo lo que he querido, he amado a quien escogí y me he alejado de ti porque así lo decidí-.

-Mi hermoso Eiri- san, aun eres muy joven y no conoces los poderes de un vampiro. Tu solo has sido libre hasta cierto punto, pues yo jamás dejo que se me escape aquello en lo que ya he puesto mis ojos. Yo permití que te acercaras a ese joven porque así lo desee, yo permití que te alejaras de mi, porque así lo desee, y yo decidí que hoy estuviéramos hablando en este lugar y en este momento, en conclusión, yo he decidido todo sobre tu vida como vampiro y desde tus inicios no has dado ni un solo paso sin que yo este detrás-.

-¡Mientes!, tu no tienes tal poder, eso es imposible, nadie puede manejar la vida de otra persona, además, tu, ¿qué beneficio obtendrías de mi relación con Shuichi?. Yo sé muy bien que tu no das ni una puntada sin hilo-.

-Estas en lo correcto, yo jamás hago algo sin tener una buena razón para ello. Yo te puse en el camino de ese joven hace 1 año en Tokio, ¿lo recuerdas?, ahora me dirás,¿con qué fin?, pues eso aún no puedo decírtelo...pero calma, que cuando todo esto acabe, te enterarás de los motivos-.

-Maldito bastardo, pagaras por todo esto-. Yuki intento golpear al antiquísimo vampiro, pero este logró esquivar el golpe con un movimiento increíblemente rápido.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Acaso tiene algún precio el amar con todas tus fuerzas a un solo hombre?, ¿por qué me tratas de este modo Eiri?, que no entiendes que deseo nuestra felicidad y por eso hago todo lo que hago, TODO ES POR TI, ¡todo!, te amo tanto que deseo que aprendas todas las reglas que se necesitan para vivir como vampiro, que aprendas que solo puedes confiar en mi, porque todos los otros querrán hacerte daño, querrán destruirte, incluso aquellos que tu crees que te aman-.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien podría confiar en ti?, eres un monstruo, todo lo que tocan tus manos es destruido, solo traes desgracia y sufrimiento, ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurriría creer en tus palabras Tohma?-. Shuichi no pudo evitar responder a sus palabras, y haciendo muestra de una sorprendente fortaleza interior se pueso de pie a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo,.

-Así que por fin te dignas a hablar... ¿Con qué derecho me tratas de mentiroso?, y peor aun me hablas en ese tono tan insolente, se nota que todavía no te das cuenta en la posición en que estás, te tengo en mis manos, estas a mi merced, cuando se me de la gana puedo matarte, y puedo hacerlo de la forma más larga y dolorosa posible si es que así lo deseo-.

-¡Tohma!, basta, no sigas con esto... te lo pido por favor, te lo imploro, deja que se valla, el problema es conmigo, puedes castigarme todo lo que quieras, haré lo que desees con tal que lo dejes ir con vida-.

-¿Harás lo que sea, todo lo que yo te pida?, ¿me seguirás para siempre como un lacayo obediente?-.

-Si, haré lo que quieras, estaré contigo en las tinieblas para siempre; siempre y cuando no le hagas mas daño a Shuichi-.

-¡Cállate Yuki!, no necesito que me protejas, ya he tenido bastante contigo y no quiero tener que deberte mi vida, porque no lo soportaría... prefiero odiarte con todo mi corazón antes de deberte algo-.Shuichi no podía seguir en silencio necesitaba soltar de algún modo toda la amargura que tenía en su interior

-Que sabias palabras pequeño... A mi tampoco me gustaría deberle mi vida a quien me la destruyó-. Dijo Tohma con gravedad.

-Maldito, no vuelvas a hablar sobre mi vida, porque yo, ya no tengo vida gracias a ustedes, y si ahora decides matarme, no me importaría en lo más mínimo, al contrarío, creo que hasta lo agradecería, porque así, no tendría que seguir viviendo, sabiendo que existen monstruos como ustedes-.

- Shuichi, por favor no digas eso...-. El rubio estaba profundamente abatido y dolido. Pugnaba por recobrar las fuerzas suficientes como para escapar de aquella torre junto a su amado cantante.

-Si tu no deseas seguir viviendo, yo podría ayudarte, pero... eso me quitaría todo el placer y la diversión, porque no hay nada como arrebatarle la vida a aquellos que no desean perderla y luchan por ella, y como sabrás tu no me simpatizas y no deseo hacerte ningún tipo de favor, así que, creo que tendré que buscar otro modo de eliminarte-.

-¿Qué dices?, si todo este tiempo solo has querido matarme, solo quieres que desaparezca para poder quedarte con Yuki. ¿Por qué no terminas con esto de una buena vez?, ¡SI TU NO LO HACES ENTONCES LO HARÉ YO!-. Precipitadamente Shuichi agarró el puñal que siempre traía consigo en el bolsillo del pantalón y quiso enterrárselo en el pecho, pero Yuki lo detuvo antes de que llegara a cumplir con su cometido y lo sujeto de ambas manos levantándolas por sobre sus hombros y obligándolo a que soltara el arma.

-¡NO!, ¡no...lo hagas!..., Shuichi te lo pido... no desees morir por mi culpa, TE AMO, no quiero que mueras, ¡NO QUIERO!...-. Yuki agachó la cabeza y lloró como nunca lo había hecho frente al pelirosa, sus lágrimas manchaban el piso de rojo y hacían dos líneas gruesas en su blanco rostro-. Se encontraba tan abatido y triste, que sentía que ya no podía más, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento si no hacía algo rápidamente-.

Tohma miraba la escena a solo unos pasos de ambos y no pudo evitar sentir nauseas, odiaba a ese estúpido cantante, y se odiaba más así mismo por haber puesto en bandeja a Yuki ante aquel mocoso.

-Que conmovedora escena, ¿Por qué ahora no se besan también?-. Era tal el grado de rabia e ira que sentía el vampiro que su rostro se desfiguró y perdió por completo su "serenidad" habitual, cobrando una voz y expresión aterradora.

Al escuchar estas palabras el joven de cabellos dorados hizo exactamente lo que con ironía le sugirió Tohma y cogió la cabeza del pelirosa con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra mantenía sujeta la mano del cantante, y lo beso en los labios con tal delicadeza que no le provocó ningún dolor en la herida abierta, que el muchacho tenía en la boca.

Shuichi fue sorprendido por los exquisitos labios del Rubio, pero esta vez pudo sentir en ellos más que deseo, más que pasión, esta vez pudo sentir el amor que sentía el escritor por él, pudo sentir la pureza de sus sentimientos, y sin más se abandonó en sus brazos dejándose envolver por su cuerpo y por la fragancia que tanto amaba.

Ahora ya no le importaba lo que pudiera suceder después, pues sabía que Yuki de verdad lo amaba, quizás todo lo que había pasado desde que lo conoció hacía más de un año valía la pena tan solo para poder vivir ese momento, para poder sentir la seguridad que le procuraban los fuertes e irresistibles brazos del rubio.

Continuará.

(N/A) Fin del Primer capitulo, espero que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para continuar con el que viene.

**En el próximo capitulo:** Les narraré como fue que Tohma conoció al novelista, y los sucesos que acontecieron en su intento por poseerlo. Es una vuelta al pasado en donde contaré todas las historias que ocurrieron antes de llegar al capitulo anterior. Por ejemplo cuando Tohma convirtió a Yuki en vampiro, cuando el novelista comenzó con sus cacerías nocturnas o cuando éste conoció al pequeño pelirosa y se dedicó a jugar con él, sin importarle sus sentimientos. Así, que para saber qué paso antes del primer capítulo no dejen de leer el siguiente y el subsiguiente, y así sucesivamente, porque de verdad que los siguientes capítulos están muuuuy buenos, -aunque esa es mi percepción-, después de todo yo lo escribí, así que mejor júzguenlo ustedes mismos.


	2. Cuando Todo Comenzó

**Cuando todo comenzó**

¿Cómo había llegado todo a ese extremo?, ¿Cómo pudo perder el control de la situación?, él, el vampiro más antiguo que jamás ha existido, el más poderoso inmortal que ha pisado la tierra... No podía soportarlo, había perdido el "Amor" de su hermoso escritor solo por un maldito descuido, por no seguir el plan al pie de la letra... pero bueno, ese sería un error que jamás volvería a cometer. Ahora, ¿Cómo un simple mortal había logrado arrebatarle lo que más apreciaba, lo que con tanto esmero él había creado y pulido desde sus inicios?. Eso no se lo perdonaría, ni a él ni su encantador escritor. (Tohma divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a Yuki y el pelirosa juntos).

Era verdad que el joven de cabellos rosados era muy atractivo; eso no podía negarse, pero aún así, ¿acaso ese humano podía ser más bello que él y había logrado atraer a Yuki con su belleza?; no, no podía ser eso, porque nadie podía superarlo en belleza, mucho menos un simple mortal, además, él poseía grandes poderes de persuasión, pero... ¿cómo había logrado Yuki escapar de su increíble campo de atracción?... Quizás eso también era su culpa, por no redoblar el poder mental que había puesto sobre el rubio, después de todo Yuki había tenido una mente muy fuerte aún como mortal, y era evidente que esos poderes se habían redoblado al convertirse en vampiro, llegando a ser más poderoso que cualquier otro joven .

Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que conoció a ese frío y reservado joven de cabellos dorados y la razón por la que decidió transformarlo en lo que hoy es.

Aquel día de invierno de fines del siglo XIX la nieve estaba tan espesa que apenas había transito en las calles de Inglaterra, la gente preferían quedarse en sus casas junto al calor de la hoguera o simplemente en donde pudieran refugiarse del implacable frío, pero ese no era impedimento para él, el frío no le hacía ni cosquillas, pues podía regular su temperatura corporal. De cualquier forma, siempre conseguía un victima de la que obtener sangre, y no creáis que lo hacía por necesidad, ¡claro que no!, hacía muchísimos años que él no había necesitado beber sangre para poder vivir... ahora solo lo hacía por gusto... por exquisita diversión.

Sus victimas favoritas eran aquellas en cuyo corazón estuviera muy aferrado al deseo de vivir, y que por sobre toda las cosas, le tuvieran miedo a la muerte... ESOS ERAN LOS MEJORES; le fascinaba ver sus rostros contraerse por el pavor, oír sus gritos desesperados, y verlos suplicando por sus vidas... ¡que delicia!, acorralarlos, indagar en sus mentes para saber cuales eran sus mayores temores para luego llevarlos a ello.

Era muy divertido ser un vampiro, no lo cambiaría por nada, sentir la superioridad en carne propia, tener todo bajo su control, poder vivir por incontables años, conocer las maravillas del mundo, ver sus cambios a través de los años. Y noche a noche, salir de casería sin más compañía que la luna y las estrellas, acechando como un gato sigiloso en busca de quien sería su nueva presa.

Se encontraba en búsqueda de una nueva victima cuando llego hasta el parque central de Londres; una de sus ciudades favoritas para cazar, ya que ahí no era extraño que hubiera una muerte cada noche y sus matanzas no llamaban la atención, pues las hacía parecer muertes naturales.

Las calles de Londres le pertenecían, durante muchos años se habían convertido en su territorio, y ningún otro vampiro se atrevía a entrar en el... era cuestión de respeto, ¿o tal vez de miedo?.

Sabía que sería difícil encontrar a alguien en aquel parque esa noche, ni siquiera los indigentes se atrevían a exponerse a esas temperaturas; sería absurdo, pero le agradaba aquel lugar, más ahora que tenía todo ese sitio solo para él. Pero sus ojos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos a ver a un hombre de cabello rubio sentado en una banca bajo un gran roble. El hombre no era un indigente ni mucho menos; se notaba por sus finas vestimentas y por su maletín de cuero. La pregunta era ¿qué hacía un hombre como él en aquel frío y desolado lugar?. En realidad eso no tenía mucha importancia para él... ya había encontrado a su presa y era increíblemente atractiva.

Se escabullo con gran rapidez detrás de unos árboles y miro más de cerca de quien sería su victima; era un hombre joven, no debía tener más allá de unos 25 años, era alto y delgado y poseía unos hermosos ojos de color dorado que parecían hacer juego con sus sedosos cabellos. El solo verlo lo lleno de emoción, le encantaban los hombres jóvenes y guapos, siempre habían sido su debilidad, y con este se divertiría como hacía tiempo no había hecho.

Salió de su escondite y caminó con naturalidad dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su futura victima. La larga gabardina negra se ondeaba con el movimiento de sus piernas y lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Al pasar bajo un farol la luz lo iluminó, dejando al descubierto la increíble blancura de su piel que parecía absorber la luminosidad de la bombilla, su rostro era juvenil y liso, parecía una porcelana y sus felinos ojos eran de un hermoso castaño. Cualquiera que lo viera no creería que tuviera más de 27 años, y la verdad es que estaban muy equivocados, pues como humano alcanzó a vivir por sobre los cuarenta años; una edad bastante respetable para el año 1023 d.C.

En su rostro se dibujaba una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, que no dejó de ser advertida con sorpresa por el joven que se creía completamente solo.

El vampiro sabía como hacerse pasar por un humano más, y no llamar excesivamente la atención más que por su increíble belleza, pero esa noche no se había alimentado y por ello su piel se veía exageradamente blanca.

El joven de cabellos dorados quedó por unos instante hipnotizado por la belleza del hombre de baja estatura que se dirigía hasta él, se maravillo al contemplar la delicadeza de sus movimientos, la blancura de su piel junto con sus marcados rasgos faciales. Al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de mirar a aquel hombre se sintió extrañamente avergonzado, no entendía lo que le había pasado, pues él no acostumbraba a reaccionaba de esa manera, y mucho menos ante un hombre.

Para que el hombre no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando dirigió la vista en otra dirección e intentó recobrar su frialdad habitual.

El vampiro de cabellera rubia y ojos castaños se sentó en la banca junto al hombre, lo que molestó en sobremanera al joven que ahora miraba con descortesía al extraño acompañante.

-Lo siento, pero yo he escogido esta banca y no deseo la compañía de nadie-. La frialdad en los ojos del rubio no estaba solo dirigido a su interlocutor; era algo habitual en él, pues nada ni nadie le era lo suficientemente interesante como para comportarse de forma agradable, a menos claro, que la situación lo ameritara.

-Me disculpo si lo he ofendido, pero es que como lo he notado solo en esta fría noche pensé que quizás necesitaba de compañía o alguien-. Dijo educadamente el vampiro, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa al joven que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Para el rubio eso era el colmo, ¿era acaso que ese tipo le estaba coqueteando?, y más encima él se abochornaba por su mirada. No podía entenderlo, se sentía profundamente perturbado, y deseba que la situación acabara en ese preciso momento.

-Si necesitara compañía( dijo secamente) no estaría en este lugar, y si me sucediera algo no se lo contaría a usted. Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro-.El joven se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse cuando el extraño le habló nuevamente.

-No es seguro que la gente ande sola a estas horas de la noche, ¿no le gustaría que lo acompañara?-.Aquello sorprendió mucho al joven.

-No es necesario, como usted dice hoy hace demasiado frío, nadie se atrevería a salir a la calle, tendría que estar loco-. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó con rapidez; pues no quería que aquel hombre volviera a decirle algo, y tuviera que mantenerse ahí por más tiempo.

Faltaba poco para que el joven de cabellos dorados llegara hasta donde estaba estacionado su automóvil. Caminaba con tanta prisa y fuerza que sus pies dejaban profundas marcas en la nieve. Al mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba su auto, quedó estupefacto al ver que apoyado en él estaba el hombre de hacía un rato. -¿Pero cómo? ( se pregunto así mismo), ¿cómo pudo llegar hasta allí tan rápido, si él fue quien se marchó dejándolo atrás?-. El rubio se encontraba visiblemente perturbado por la situación, y trato de recobrar la compostura. Seguramente ése hombre debió tomar un atajo hasta allí.

No había más allá de media cuadra entre uno y el otro cuando el vampiro "habló": -Aún no es hora para que te marches Yuki Eiri-. Las palabras no parecían haber salido de su boca, era como si simplemente hubieran llegado al cerebro del joven.

Yuki no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, no entendía que estaba pasando, cómo ese hombre sabía su nombre, y mucho menos, por qué sintió su voz dentro de su cabeza.

De inmediato, se arrepintió de su actitud, no debía mostrar debilidad ante aquel extraño, o se sentiría aventajado.

Todo tenía una explicación lógica, seguramente ese hombre debía ser otro de sus fervientes admiradores que lo perseguían por todas partes ( esa era la peor parte de ser famoso).

Con paso decidido caminó hasta su auto y se paró frente al hombre que ahora se recargaba sobre él curvando su espalda. -Retírate-. Su fría mirada se posó en los ojos castaños que ahora lo miraban con ferocidad. No pudo evitar sentir cierto temor, pues nunca nadie se atrevía a mirarlo de esa manera.

-Eres muy maleducado, pero... YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A COMO TRATAR A TUS MAYORES-. Se puso completamente de pie y trató de agarrar del brazo al rubio, pero este salto hacia atrás y pudo esquivarlo.

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar a como tratar a los mayores?... ja,ja,ja, si tu no eres más que unos años mayor que yo, además, a mi nadie me habla de ese modo-. Yuki se lanzó hasta el hombre e intento golpearlo en la cara, pero justo cuando su puño estaba a punto de tocarlo, el hombre de gabardina negra se escabullo con tal velocidad que el rubio apenas pudo verlo. Casi perdió el equilibrio y callo al piso, aunque no por ello se detuvo en su ataque, esta vez con más precisión se abalanzó contra el insolente individuo. Pero su puño fue detenido por la mano del hombre, quien con increíble fuerza lo atrajo hasta si, dejándolo a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo.

Yuki podía sentir la fuerza con que lo agarraba aquel sujeto y el dolor que le producía, pues era como si sus huesos estuvieran a punto de ser triturados.

El malvado hombre comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, y a apretar con más fuerzas el puño del joven que pugnaba por librarse.

-Me fascina que te desesperes por escapar, eso me hace mas divertida la situación-. Se detuvo unos momentos y lo miro a los ojos cargados con rabia. -Aún no me he presentado, que desconsiderado soy; Mi nombre es Tohma Seguchi. Quiero que sepas el nombre de quien te quitara la vida-. Con su mano libre rodeo por la cintura al rubio atrayéndolo aún más hacia él, convirtiendo el agarre en un fuerte abrazo. Luego, hizo presión en el cuerpo del joven obligándolo a quedar a su nivel y mirarlo a los ojos -¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?-.

-Y crees que te lo diría maldito, ¡Muérete! (le escupió en la cara). Si me haces algo, todo el mundo se enterara; yo soy muy famoso y mi familia muy acaudalada, por lo que no dejarán de buscarte hasta acabar contigo-. La furia estaba reflejada en los ojos del rubio.

-¿Así que me estas amenazando?... ja,ja,jaj,a (otra vez una risa siniestra), si que eres osado y estúpido, ¿qué no te das cuenta en la situación en la que estas?, además, y para tu desgracia, lamento informarte que ni tu familia ni nadie podrá hacer nada contra mi, soy demasiado poderoso para ellos-. Esta vez sujetó el otro brazo del joven y lo tiró con fuerza hacia su espalda, haciendo que el rubio soltara grito de dolor-.

-Ahh!!... Maldito. ¿Crees que eres invencible?, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, las pagaras muy caras, ¡TE LO JURO!-. El corazón le latía muy aprisa, estaba terriblemente agitado, aunque con sus piernas golpeaba al hombre de gabardina negra, nada tenía resultado, parecía que estuviera golpeando a una pared de ladrillo.

-¿Quieres saber por qué soy tan poderoso?-. Dijo el vampiro acercando su rostro hasta el de Yuki, quien se corrió todo lo que pudo hacia atrás. -¿Cuánto miedo me tienes?... ¡grita!, ¡llora!, quiero oírte suplicar por tu vida-.

-¡Eso jamás!. No me rebajare a suplicarle a un bastardo como tu, mátame si quieres, pero no esperes una suplica de mi-.

Los ojos del vampiro brillaron intensamente, produciendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo del rubio, quien podía sentir la fría respiración del hombre que ahora abría su boca dejando al descubierto unos increíbles colmillos que crecían como por arte de magia. Eran tan grandes y filosos, que Yuki estaba seguro que con solo tocarlos se haría un corte. Comenzó a sentir un temor que no recordaba haber sentido jamás. -TU ERES UN VAMPIRO-

-Eso es; te has dado cuenta. ¡Precioso!, ¡teme!, ten mucho miedo. Morirás de la forma que muy pocas personas han podido morir... eres un afortunado, pues no solo sucumbirás por un vampiro, sino por mi, el más poderoso de ellos-.

-Ahora... creo que me estoy precipitando demasiado a las cosas (meditó para si mismo), eres muy bello para morir con tanta prisa, aunque tu sangre se me hace irresistible; tan valiente, tan orgullosa y testaruda. Quiero que juguemos un poco más, ¿qué te parece?, te estoy otorgando otros minutos más de vida-.

-¡Púdrete!, eres un maldito monstruo-. Yuki se encontraba tan furioso que sus palabras salían como disparadas de su boca. A pesar de estar a punto de morir por manos de aquel funesto hombre, no podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan hermoso, que lo cautivaba, lo embriagaba de una manera sin igual. Se aborrecía por ello.

-¿Qué estás pensando?, ¿quieres que te haga el amor antes de morir?-.

El corazón de Yuki dio un salto, aquellas palabras lo asustaron mucho, no deseaba que aquel hombre estuviera hablando en serio-.

-¿Estas asustado?, ¡es que acaso nunca te has acostado con un hombre?. Ja, ja,ja,ja..., ¡que ternura!, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Eres tan hermoso que cualquiera se te habría querido tirar... pero bueno, es mejor así, yo seré el primero en probar este exquisito cuerpo-. Sin esperar ni un segundo agarró los labios del rubio entre los suyos y lo beso superficialmente. Ante aquello todo el cuerpo del rubio se tenso, estaba histérico, comenzó a moverse con más violencia para intentar librarse, pero no lograba nada, ni un centímetro a su favor-.

-¿Te resistes a mi?, ¿acaso no te gusto?... Sé que si, no hay hombre ni mujer en esta tierra que no me desee. Pero tu eres muy arrogante y vanidoso, no permitirás que te tomen sin tu permiso... pero, para tu infortunio, yo cojo lo que se me venga en gana, y en este momento TE DESEO A TI, y esta espera ya me está irritando-. El vampiro se acercó hasta el cuello del joven y lo lamió-. Vamos déjame indagar en tu mente y ver como es que te gusta hacerlo, míralo como un regalo de mi parte... deseo que ambos disfrutemos de la situación-. A pesar de que el poderoso inmortal intentaba escudriñar en la mente de Yuki no lograba encontrar lo que buscaba, era como si las puertas de sus temores y deseos más íntimos estuvieran cerradas con llave-.

A Yuki le dolía la cabeza, podía sentir como aquel monstruo intentaba encontrar sus puntos débiles, pero no lo permitiría, se resistiría todo lo que le fuera posible, pues sabía muy bien, que si su mente flaqueaba él estaría muerto-.

Estaba comenzando a amanecer y a Tohma el vampiro le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Aun con sus grandes poderes no podía permanecer despierto con la luz del sol; era como si su organismo dejara de funcionar y se sumiera en un profundo sueño, que no terminaba hasta que llegara el ocaso.

Miró al joven de hermosos cabellos dorados y vio la exquisita sangre que corría por sus venas. Sintió un enorme deseo de beber de él, de saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero se contuvo, lo dejaría para otro momento, deseaba divertirse un poco más con su nuevo juguete.

Soltó al joven, quien no pudo evitar caer al suelo, pues se encontraba muy cansado y adolorido.

-Nos veremos después-. Tohma se encontraba a casi dos metros de distancia del rubio que ahora lo miraba desconcertado.

-Puedes huir si quieres, tienes todo el día para hacerlo. Yo soy una criatura de la noche, no ando durante el día; esa es una gran ventaja para ti, y no solo eso, tienes todo el planeta para esconderte, yo te buscaré... y te encontraré, y cuando lo haga, SERÁS MÍO-.Tras estas palabras se marchó, Yuki apenas pudo ver el movimiento de su gabardina ondearse por el viento, el hombre simplemente desapareció-.

Yuki se levantó como pudo, le dolían las piernas y brazos por tanto moverse para escapar de aquel tipo, pero lo que más le dolía era la cabeza, había utilizado toda su fuerza de voluntad para impedir que el vampiro recabara información sobre él y sus debilidades. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba convulsivamente, y apenas pudo controlar sus manos para encender el auto.

Ya en marcha se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su apartamento ubicado en frente del río Támesis. Para él no había lugar más seguro en el mundo que aquel departamento, que durante muchos años había pertenecido a su familia, y ocupaba todo el piso numero 24 del edificio. Era uno de los departamentos más lujosos de la ciudad y estaba permanentemente vigilado por guardias seguridad, la entrada y salida del edificio estaba estrictamente supervisada.

Apenas entró en su apartamento Yuki se recostó sobre el sillón y clavó la vista en el techo. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en esa noche, definitivamente ése había sido un pésimo día; se había peleado con su editor y manager, y además se había encontrado en el parque con un vampiro... no, no podía ser, esas cosas no existían, seguramente era un psicópata obsesionado con la fantasía, pero aún así tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. De no haber sido porque aquel sujeto le tenía recelo al sol, él ya estaría muerto y quizás hasta poseído por el demente. Con solo pensar en ello se le crisparon los dientes. Ése hombre era extremadamente guapo y seductor, realmente se creía el cuento de que era un vampiro... ¿ y si no lo era, entonces cómo siendo tan delgado y bajito era tan fuerte?, y no solo eso, además él supo su nombre... bueno eso cualquiera podría saberlo con solo ver su fotografía en el periódico, pero sus dientes y el increíble poder que utilizo para leer su mente. No quería pensar más en ello, y aunque lo hiciera y llegara a la conclusión de que realmente era un vampiro, ¿quién le creería?, y ¿de qué le serviría?. Tendría que vivir atormentado, pensando que por las noches alguien podría venir y beberle la sangre... No, prefería no pensar más en ello y seguir con su novela, no podía continuar peleado con su editor y tenía que entregarle el libro en 20 días.

Yuki se levantó de un salto del sillón y se dirigió hasta el baño en donde abrió la llave del lava manos y se refresco la cara. Luego se miro al espejo del botiquín cuando aún le resbalaban las gotitas de agua por el rostro y pudo contemplar su cara, sus ojos no parecían reconocerlo, el cabello mojado le caía por la frente y se adhería a ella. Esa noche muchas cosas habían cambiado en él, era como si el pequeño hombre le hubiera arrebatado la seguridad que siempre había poseído.

Para relajarse se dio un largo baño y se sentó frente al escritorio con una taza de café humeante. Era hora de proseguir con su vida.

Cuando eran las 7:30 de la tarde no había logrado avanzar casi nada en su novela, estaba desconcentrado, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro del hombre que lo atacó en la noche. Veía con tanta claridad sus ojos castaños y chispeantes, su cabellera rubia y la blancura inmaculada de su piel, era como si lo estuviera viendo en ese preciso momento, luego, recordaba como habían surgido sus afilados colmillos y cuan amenazado se sintió ante ellos. Sabía que su vida corría peligro.

Un ruido en la ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se levanto y caminó hasta ella. Se encontraba abierta y el viento la había hecho chocar contra el picaporte. La cerró y volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio.

Mientras continuaba con su novela algo lo desconcentró aun mas. Sentía una extraña presencia en la habitación, miró en la dirección que creyó percibirla, pero no vio nada, así, que siguió con su trabajo.

Pero luego de un rato el rubio soltó la pluma sobresaltado...ahora la presencia estaba a sus espaldas...podía sentía su fría respiración; Sabía de quien se trataba y podía sentir como sus brazos comenzaban a rodear su pecho.

Tohma se acercó hasta el oído del rubio, quien se estremeció por completo

-¿Me has reconocido verdad?... no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que no has dejado de pensar en mi... yo tampoco he podido olvidarte-.

Yuki se levantó de golpe tirando su silla en la acción. Se alejó todo lo que pudo y luego dijo: -¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?-.

-Un vampiro tiene muchos métodos, comenzando por la dominación de mentes de seres más débiles que él, pero esta vez, preferí hacerlo más emocionante y decidí trepar por la pared; y sí, cuando sentiste que la ventana se golpeaba era porque yo había entrado por ella, pero tu no pudiste verme, aunque sentiste mi presencia, tardaste mucho en encontrarme-.

-Tu... tu, ( estaba tan nervioso que balbuceaba) llamaré a los guardias, ellos te sacarán de aquí-. El rubio cogió el teléfono, pero le fue arrebatado de las manos por el vampiro que ahora lo miraba con presunción.

-Parece que ni ayer ni hoy, has comprendido que soy inmortal, y que ningún arma ni enfermedad podrá hacerme daño jamás. Pierdes tu tiempo al intentar amedrentarme con esas estupideces-.

-Bueno, no he venido hasta aquí por eso, quiero llevarte a un lugar-.

Tohma se acercó hasta el joven que no dejaba de mirarlo implacablemente y lo alzó del piso. Yuki se resistió pero no logró soltarse.

-¿Qué crees que haces?, ¡suéltame!. No podrás llevarme a ninguna parte si no sales por la puerta principal y allí todos verán que me llevas en contra de mi voluntad-.

-Eso lo sé... por eso es que nos iremos, tal y como yo llegue hasta aquí. Descenderemos por la pared. Al decir esto el vampiro se acercó hasta la ventana y la rompió entera con solo tocarla. –Agarrate fuerte, esto será muy rápido-. El vampiro y el rubio salieron por la ventana. Afuera hacía mucho frío y Yuki sentía como su cuerpo se comenzaba a helar, pues apenas estaba vestido con una camisa y sus pantalones de lino.

El vampiro saltaba de tejado en tejado llevando consigo a Yuki que no dejaba de maldecir y golpear a su captor hasta que entraron por la pequeña ventanilla de una torre antigua.

Se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, pues solo se oían los sonidos que producían los árboles y animales como búhos y grillos.

-Te he traído a mi humilde morada. Aquí podremos hacer lo que ayer no pudimos por falta de tiempo-. Tohma había llevado al rubio a lo más alto de la torre, un lugar en el que solo había un sillón de satén rojo y un cofre desvencijado. El lugar estaba iluminado tan solo por unas cuantas velas a punto de consumirse y por el fuego de una chimenea.

-Acércate al fuego muchacho, así podrás calentarte un poco.

-¡Eres un bastardo!. No dices que eres tan apetecido por hombres y mujeres, por qué no te metes con alguno de tus pretendientes, ¡es mentira verdad!, tienes que obligar o someter a la gente para que estén a tu lado, ¡pero conmigo no lo lograrás!, ¡maldito monstruo pervertido!-. Agarró la larga vara de hierro con el que se mueven las cenizas de la chimenea y golpeó lo más duro que pudo al vampiro en la cabeza. El cuerpo del vampiro chocó contra la pared y calló al piso, su cabeza estaba deformada y rota por el golpe, y la sangre no paraba de salir.

Yuki no se detuvo a observar lo que había hecho, buscó una forma de salir de aquella torre y encontró una puerta de acero que debía llevar hasta las escaleras y luego a la salida. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta, pero era imposible, debía estar cerrada con llave o trabada desde afuera, así que la única forma de escapar era a través de la por la pequeña ventana de la parte superior de la torre, por laque habían entrado.

El rubio se empecinó en trepar por la pared para llegar a la ventana, le faltaba poco cuando escuchó la voz del vampiro a sus espaldas.

-Me has dado un golpe muy duro amigo, he tardado un poco en recuperarme del todo. ¿Estás intentando huir de nuestra cita?-. Yuki no se detuvo a escucharlo, siguió trepando lo más rápido que pudo hasta la ventana, pero justo ante él, sentado en el marco de la ventanilla se encontraba el vampiro mirándolo divertido y hasta emocionado. La luz de la luna, le daba una luminosidad inusual al contorno de su cuerpo, y solo en ese momento, pudo ver que el rostro del extraño ser no lucía tan blanco como la otra noche, esta vez se veía más rosado, más vivo. Uno de los brazos del joven flaqueo y por ello su cuerpo se vino abajo, pero poco antes de chocar contra el piso Tohma lo atrapó.

-Veo que has notado que hoy parezco más vivo-. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-. Con uno de sus largos dedos tocó los labios del rubio quien de inmediato volteó la cara.

-Para mi solo eres un monstruo, déjame en paz, ¡suéltame!-. Yuki lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez no le produjo ni un rasguño. Para su sorpresa aquel ser no tenía ni una marca visible de la terrible herida, que había sufrido hacía apenas unos minutos. Lo único que evidenciaba que había sangrado eran las manchas rojas en su chaqueta y levita.

-¿Te sorprende que mis heridas hallan sanado tan rápido?, ya te dije que soy inmortal, ni tus peores agresiones podrían matarme jamás... pero... para serte sincero me sorprendió tu ataque, hacía muchos años que ningún humano podía hacerme un daño como este. Eres muy agresivo, pero... yo lo soy más-. Agarró por el mentón al rubio y lo beso apasionadamente, hundiéndose más y más en su boca, recorriéndola por completo. Yuki no pudo resistirse... aquel beso era demasiado profundo.

El vampiro comenzó a acariciar su rostro, sus cabellos, su pecho. Luego depositó al joven en el piso.

Yuki estaba confundido, no entendía por qué, pero los besos y caricias de aquel sujeto le había gustado. Aunque intentaba moverse de su lugar no podía hacer nada, era como si lo hubieran clavado al suelo.

-¿Deseas que te tome ahora?, vamos pídemelo, ruégame que te haga mi amante-. Acarició el pecho del joven que ahora transpiraba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El escritor no podía evitar sentir una inmensa atracción por aquel sujeto que ahora comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. No entendía ¿por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera?, ¿por qué su cuerpo no le obedecía?, deseaba escapar de sus manos pero no reaccionaba. Era como si el vampiro estuviera controlándolo a su antojo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan repugnante?, te acuestas con tipos que ni siquiera te desean. Solo me causas lástima, ni tus poderes ni tu belleza pueden lograr que te amen. Al verte, solo puedo ver a un monstruo y sentir pena por ti... ¡¡TE ABORRESCO Y CUALQUIERA QUE TE VEA PENSARÁ LO MISMO'!-.

-¡¡Eres un!!...-. Tohma había levantado la mano para golpearlo, pero antes de llegar a su rostro se arrepintió de ello. Sabía las consecuencias que esto tendría. Recobró su serenidad habitual junto con su implacable sonrisa y dijo:

-Eres tan vulnerable, con uno solo uno de mis golpes podría matarte, pero no quiero hacerlo-. Le dirigió una de sus miradas más conquistadoras al hombre que ahora se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, completamente indefenso y sometido.

-Me has desafiado, y me encantan los retos, pues... yo nunca pierdo-. Fijo sus ojos en los dorados del joven y dijo: -Lograré hacerte mío, y escucharé tus gemidos retumbando en las paredes, te oiré gritar mi nombre y pedir por más. Aprenderás que como yo, no encontrarás a otro amante en la tierra... me desearás como nunca has deseado a nadie, te humillarás a mis pies.

Aquellas palabras no inquietaron al escritor, sabía que diría algo así, lo que le incomodaba era la posición en la que se encontraba. Estaba en desventaja. El vampiro se encontraba sobre él, ubicado entre sus piernas y no tenía como escabullirse pues se encontraba tendido sobre la fría losa.

-¡Sal... apártate de una vez...!-. Yuki se encontraba terriblemente perturbado y no sabía si era por el dominio que estaban ejerciendo sobre él, o por otra cosa, lo cierto era, que aunque intentaba correrce, su cuerpo no le obedecía...eso lo frustraba.

-Llegarás a amarme... ya lo verás-. Acercó su rostro hasta el cuello del rubio y depositó un beso en él, acto seguido enterró sus afilados colmillos en su delicada y cálida piel.

Yuki sintió el súbito aguijoneo de los dientes en la garganta, su corazón quedó atrapado, agarrado, y apretado poderosamente. Sentía como la sangre iba siendo succionada por el hombre de ojos castaños y piel de porcelana, sentía el dolor de la herida en su cuello, pero no le importo. Aquel momento era tan intenso, era como si su corazón latiera al mismo tiempo que el de Tohma... si... así se llamaba, ése era el nombre del hombre que ahora se unía con él. Era como si ambos se fundieran en un solo individuo. No deseaba que aquello terminara, quería seguir así por siempre. Sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube almidonada y que toda la sabiduría del universo le estuviera siendo concedida.

Soltó un grito cuando su corazón quedó libre y el aire llenó sus pulmones. El cuello le dolía, la vista se le nublaba, su corazón palpitaba agitado, pero quería seguir, aunque le costara la vida.

-N-no... no te detengas...-. El precioso rubio miraba como nunca había mirado a Tohma, comenzó a desearlo, ansiaba repetir la experiencia. Los ojo del escritor se cerraron suavemente... se había desmayado.

-Todo a su tiempo querido, todo...-. Tohma observaba encantado la figura inerte del novelista. Se le había pasado la mano al beber su sangre y por ello el rubio se desvaneció debilitado, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Había probado la sangre más deliciosa del mundo, y seguiría disfrutando de ella por mucho tiempo más... no dejaría que se le escapara.

Continuará.

(N/A): Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, y si quieren estar al corriente de lo qué sucederá con Yuki, pues ya saben, sigan leyendo el fic.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Tohma le da una oportunidad al rubio para escapar de él, y este decide tomarla, pues aunque sea otro juego del vampiro, para él significa continuar con vida.

Juegos de seducción, asesinatos, y mucho más los espera en el próximo capitulo.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.


	3. Huir es mejor que morir

**Huir es mejor que morir**

El sol brillaba tan fuerte que le hacía daño en los ojos, se volteo y se puso una almohada en la cabeza evitando que la luz le llegara directo.

Yuki se encontraba en su habitación y la intensa luz provenía del agujero de la ventana.

A su mente llegaron imágenes confusas. Se sentó bruscamente en la cama y observo todo a su alrededor, ¿había sido un sueño?... no, la ventana estaba rota. Se toco la garganta en busca de la marca de los dientes que lo habían mordido, pero no había nada. Se levanto y fue hasta el espejo en donde busco ahora con la mirada, pero de nuevo... nada. Era como si su piel no hubiese sido rasguñada siquiera, estaba tan lisa como siempre, pero... su camisa estaba manchada por gotitas de sangre. En ese momento todos los recuerdos de la noche, llegaron a su mente bombardeándolo.

Había sido seducido por un hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera, este era un vampiro y a través de la unión que se produjo entre los dos, en el momento que bebió de su sangre, pudo enterarse de quien se trataba: era el vampiro más antiguo aún vivo... era el vampiro Tohma Seguchi.

Se asustó al darse cuenta que al ser mordido por un vampiro él también se convertiría en uno de ellos, o eso según las películas que había visto sobre el tema. Busco desesperado el teléfono para llamar a emergencias y pedir ayuda, pero se abstuvo al percatarse que nadie le creería lo que había sucedido, además no tenía como demostrarlo.

A su mente vino otro recuerdo aún más perturbador que los anteriores... Tohma lo había tendido sobre la cama y le había susurrado al oído cuando él ya había recobrado el conocimiento, pero se encontraba muy agotado para moverse:

-Tienes que huir de mi, escapa. No te mataré mientras me parezcas interesante, pero debes ser rápido, o si no... me aburriré-. Lo beso suavemente en los labios y prosiguió.

-Esta vez toma mis palabras en serio querido Eiri-san, es lo único que te digo-. Tohma se marchó tan rápido que el rubio no supo cómo ni por dónde lo hizo; tenía demasiado sueño como para ponerse a pensar en ello.

Tras recuperar todos esos recuerdos Yuki tomo una decisión, no esperaría más, sabía que aquello no era un juego de su mente, pues aun podía sentir en su cuerpo las secuelas que había tenido que le succionaran la sangre, y todos esos recuerdos, eran muy claros para ser simples sueños. Debía hacer lo que el vampiro le había dicho, era lo mejor, o si no... moriría.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y preparó un bolso con su equipaje. En 10 minutos vendría un coche a buscarlo junto con quién lo acompañaría.

No tuvo tiempo para hacer preparativos importantes, ni mucho menos para despedirse y dar explicaciones. Lo único que hizo antes de irse en dirección a Escocia fue visitar una vez más el Big-Beng.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y el sol apenas brillaba tras las oscuras nubes de invierno. Llovía incesantemente, pero estaba protegido dentro del automóvil.

El observar esa hermosa construcción lo hacía recordar el día en que llegó a Londres y por primera vez fue a visitar el Big- Beng. Le fascinaba ver cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 en punto y como todas las campanas de las iglesias sonaban al mismo tiempo, era una verdadera maravilla. Lamentaba que quizás esa fuera la última vez que pudiera estar en ese hermoso lugar y no podría escuchar sonar esas campanas nuevamente.

Era un largo camino para llegar a Edimburgo- Escocia, pero él no debía preocuparse mayormente por ello, pues viajaba acompañado de uno de sus mejores empleados, quien hacía todos los preparativos y trámites necesarios para viajar sin mayores contratiempos. Era un hombre de 51 años llamado Edgard Bronstell. Se había dedicado a su familia desde los 14 años, y con el tiempo se había convertido en su fiel mano derecha, lo que más le gustaba de él era que rara vez preguntaba por alguna de las cosas que se le pedía hacer, y sin más las llevaba a cabo a la perfección.

El automóvil en el que viajaban era muy amplio y cómodo. El chofer iba siendo sustituido por otro, a lo largo del camino, y el viaje iba sucediendo sin mayores problemas, aunque para Yuki las noches eran perturbadoras.

Al mirar por la ventanilla hacia la oscuridad de la noche, juraba ver a Tohma sobre un caballo negro cabalgando a toda velocidad junto al coche que ocupaban, el vampiro lo miraba dirigiéndole una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, para luego desvanecerse. Aquello le resultaba desconcertante y no sabía si hacer que Edgard también mirara a la extraña criatura, pero cuando se decidía a hacerlo este ya se había desvanecido.

El escritor no sabía si aquellas visiones eran parte de su imaginación o si Tohma realmente se encontraba allí, cosa que dudaba debido a los largos kilómetros de distancia que los separaban. De todas formas deseaba llegar lo antes posible a Escocia para poder despejar su mente y descansar.

Cuando llegaron al centro de Edimburgo, Yuki se hospedo en uno de los mejores hoteles con tal de relajarse. Estaba seguro de que el vampiro no podría seguirlo hasta allí, y que jamás podría alcanzarlo.

Yuki ocupaba una hermosa habitación con balcón, que estaba decorada al estilo greco-romano y era muy acogedora; poseía un amplio y luminoso baño y una gran cama con dosel, que mandó a preparar con las mejores sábanas del hotel, pues pretendía dormir como hacía varias noches no había podido hacer por la inquietud.

Una suave brisa lo despertó, las cortinas de la ventana se movían por el viento dando una impresión fantasmagórica. Aquello lo hizo recordar el día en que Tohma entro en su departamento.

Se levantó sobresaltado y cerró la ventana, luego encendió todas las luces de la habitación y la reviso por completo - no (pensó) el vampiro no estaba allí, era él quien había olvidado cerrar la ventana por el cansancio-. Se volvió a acostar e intentó seguir durmiendo; no tenía de que preocuparse, ahí estaba seguro.

Yuki se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y se tomo un apetitoso desayuno, luego se juntó con Edgard y le ordenó que hiciera los preparativos para que se quedaran allí. El hombre obedeció y se marchó a cumplir lo que se le pidió. En cuanto a él, se dispuso a relajarse y fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores, visitó un museo y una inmensa biblioteca con antiquísimos documentos, deseaba llenar su mente de nueva información para así no tener espacio suficiente como para pensar en el poderoso inmortal.

Durante la tarde se dirigió a una cantina muy popular y bebió barias copas del mejor vino del lugar, junto con una botella de licor de caña. No acostumbraba a beber de esa manera, pero deseaba olvidarlo todo y divertirse con alguna damisela bien dispuesta.

Por la noche el rubio se fue hasta el hotel, acompañado de una hermosa joven de cabello negro azabache y grandes ojos verdes, la mujer no dejaba de hablarle y preguntarle cosas; era una demasiado parlanchina para el gusto del rubio, pero prefería estar acompañado por una bella chica que solo.

Debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, era la joven quien llevaba por el hombro al rubio que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

Al llegar a la habitación Yuki indicó a la mujer que se tendiera sobre la cama mientras él iba al baño. La joven le obedeció, y alistándose se quito el vestido hasta quedar solo en enaguas y pantimedias. Bajo la enagua no llevaba nada mas, por lo que la transparencia de la tela dejaba al descubierto la prominencia de sus senos y la redondez de sus pezones.

Yuki salió del baño y se recostó junto a la joven que permanecía en silencio. -Mejor así- Pensó el rubio.

Yuki acarició sus cabellos y toco sus senos por debajo de la enagua, estaban tibios, pero por más que los acariciaba la mujer no reaccionaba, se dirigió hasta sus labios y la besó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Asustado se corrió hacia el lado y prendió la luz de la lámpara del velador. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al observar que la joven se encontraba muerta.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos con expresión de terror, su cuello estaba roto y su brazo presentaba un profundo corte del que no salía demasiada sangre.

El rubio se bajó de la cama y se tambaleó. No podía ser, era imposible que aquel monstruo lo hubiera seguido hasta allí.

Una pequeña risita siniestra lo dejó atónito y lo saco de toda sospecha; Tohma se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la esquina, mirándolo todo con una sonrisa malévola, mientras que en su mano sostenía una copa de cristal que sin duda contenía la sangre de la joven.

-¡Tú!... ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?, ¿por qué has hecho esto?-. Yuki estaba aturdido, hablaba con todo el rencor de una acusación.

-No preguntes cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta. Tu eres solo mío, no quiero compartirte con nadie, ni mucho menos con una prostituta barata, además, odio verte así. ¿Tanto te conmociono conocerme que ahora te arrojas a la bebida?, ¿deseas olvidarme o es más bien que no puedes vivir sin mi?-. El rubio no respondía, se encontraba paralizado, no se movía de donde estaba.

-¡Vamos, responde cuando te pregunto, no puedo ver tus pensamientos con esa borrachera espantosa; me resulta un mar de confusiones!, aunque... si puedo ver en tus ojos el odio que estás sintiendo por mi, pero eso no me importa, tarde o temprano llegaras a amarme-.

Yuki salió de su ensimismamiento, se dirigió hasta la puerta para irse, pero el vampiro se interpuso. – No escaparás tan fácilmente, has sido muy idiota al pensar que aquí podrías esconderte de mí-.

-Ahhhhhhh!!, ¡¡detente!!, suéltame bastardo..., aaggggg!. ¡Basta!-. Tohma había metido hábilmente la mano por entre el pantalón del rubio y agarraba con fuerza el miembro del joven quien ahora gritaba de dolor. Estaba tan borracho que apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos para golpear al vampiro, sus ojos no podían enfocarse claramente en él, todo le daba vueltas y lo hacía perder el equilibrio.

-Será mejor que te des un baño querido, porque apestas-.

-No quiero, ¡lárgate de aquí!-. Yuki no consentía las palabras del hombre que ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo guiaba hasta el baño.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a bañarte, pero antes...-. Tohma sacó a relucir sus afilados colmillos y los introdujo en la delicada piel de la garganta del rubio quien dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. El novelista podía sentir nuevamente como su alma se elevaba de su cuerpo y se suspendía suavemente sobre él, podía ver de lejos el remolino de conocimiento que se extendía ante él. Pero tras lo que no le parecieron más de unos breves segundos Tohma se separo de su cuello acabando con aquel agradable hechizo.

-Solo bebí un pequeño trago... así me desearás con más pasión y recobraras un poco la entereza-. Aclaró el vampiro llevándolo hasta la tina y sentándolo en el borde.

Lentamente comenzó a sacarle la camisa, luego los pantalones y calcetines, hasta dejarlo solo en interiores.

-Por favor... yo...-. Yuki no sabía realmente lo que quería, su cuerpo se sentía bien en los brazos de Tohma, pero no quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepintiera, además el jamás se había metido con otro hombre.

-Tranquilo, estás en las mejores manos-. Y tras esto con su afilada uña, rasgo la tela del calzoncillo, el que se resbaló por sus piernas, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Yuki se asustó, quiso huir, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, era como si nuevamente Tohma lo estuviera controlando.

Tohma puedo notar la confusión en los ojos del joven .

-Te equivocas querido Eiri-san, esta vez no he ejercido ningún tipo de dominio sobre tu cuerpo, eres tu el que desea que lo sigan tocando-. Una vez más una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el inalterable rostro del vampiro seguida de una mirada penetrante y seductora. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a frotar con una esponja con jabón el cuerpo del rubio, primero la espalda, luego el pecho, el abdomen, para ir bajando gradualmente, hasta llegar a la entrepierna, en donde soltó el jabón y utilizó directamente su mano.

Las mejillas de Yuki se habían teñido de carmín, estaba avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero mucho más por estar disfrutando de ello y porque las palabras del vampiro eran ciertas, pero no podía contenerse. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dejó tocar.

Tohma comenzó a acariciar el miembro del rubio con movimientos envolventes, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba, sucesivamente, hasta notar que este se endurecía y elevaba, llenándose de sangre y haciéndose cada vez más exquisito para él como hombre y como vampiro; se sentía terriblemente tentado de metércelo a la boca.

-Mggggg, mnn, no!... mmng, basta, no!...-. Yuki estaba gimiendo de placer, las caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de Tohma era las más diestras que jamás hubiera recibido, pero no podía evitar negarse a ello, sabía que se arrepentiría por lo que estaba haciendo.

Tohma empujó al rubio dentro de la bañera ya llena de agua y se quedó fuera observándolo encantado. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, bien modelado, con músculos fuertes y definidos, sus pequeñas tetillas se encontraban endurecidas por la excitación y sus labios y mejillas rojos por la sangre concentrada. A través del agua transparente podía observar la prominente hombría del escritor. Metió la mano en el agua y sujeto ambas piernas del rubio para abrirlas, pero ese se resistió. Para el rubio eso había llegado demasiado lejos.

Pero su oposición no hacía otra cosa que provocar mas al vampiro, que sin mayor esfuerzo abrió sus piernas y siguió con lo que había comenzado, acarició su miembro ya erecto, pero esta vez con más rapidez y ejerciendo más presión a su alrededor. Con sus labios atrapó una de las tetillas del rubio que ya no podía resistirse y se encontraba a punto de culminar, la besó, la lamió y mordisqueó suavemente, luego comenzó a besar su cuerpo hasta llegar a su obligo en donde introdujo la lengua jugueteando, mientras que con su mano continuaba con la tarea de mimar el pene del rubio. Yuki arqueó la espalda. –¡mmnn, ahg, mnnnnn.!..-. Mas gemidos de placer por parte del escritor que se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

-Si quieres puedes correrte, no tienes por qué sentirte apenado-. Y luego de eso metió con brusquedad uno de sus largos y finos dedos en la entrada del rubio, quien se sobresaltó por el ardor y se libero del todo dentro de la bañera. Ya no aguantaba más, estaba exhausto.

El vampiro lo observó satisfecho, había conseguido hacer que aquel joven engreído se sometiera por completo a su voluntad, pero no se conformaría tan solo con eso, él deseaba más, quería sentirse dentro... aunque ése aun no era el momento indicado, por lo que se contuvo. Retiró su dedo delicadamente de la estreches del rubio, que ahora lo miraba abatido, pero saciado.

-¿Te ha gustado?... vamos responde, por qué no dejas tu arrogancia cegadora de un lado y confiesas que un hombre te ha hecho sentir mejor que lo que cualquier otra mujer lo había hecho. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... eres como todos, en un principio resultan difíciles y obstinados, pero luego se rinden ante mi suplicando que los posea. Lo mismo sucederá contigo-.

El escritor nunca había tenido tantos deseos de llorar como en ese momento, se sentía humillado y herido, burlado como nunca antes. Contuvo sus lágrimas de indignación y se levantó, cubriéndose con la bata que estaba junto a la tina.

-Quiero que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a aparecer, o si no, esta vez seré yo quien no sabrá como va a reaccionar, y lo que te podría sucederte-. Yuki estaba enfurecido y colérico, habían pisoteado su orgullo y eso no lo permitiría, aun cuando de verdad hubiera disfrutado de las caricias de aquel malvado sujeto.

-Muy bien, me iré, pero no por tu estúpida amenaza, sino, porque está a punto de amanecer. Hasta pronto-. Le lanzó un beso con la mano y tras abrir la puerta de la habitación se marchó.

Yuki se quitó la bata y se miro ante el espejo. Aborrecía lo que veía, el cuerpo ante el espejo y lo que este había sentido...mataría a ese sujeto.

Edgard preparó su escaso equipaje y el de Yuki y tomaron el tren hacia el muelle donde luego subirían a un barco con destino a Dinamarca.

Ya en Ribe-Dinamarca, tuvieron que marcharse nuevamente porque Tohma los había localizado.

A esas alturas Edgard ya estaba sospechando de las extrañas circunstancias en las que prácticamente huían de cada ciudad a la que llegaban, además había visto a un hombre muy sospechoso que los seguía.

A Yuki no le quedó otra que inventar una excusa para Edgard; le contó que aquel era un peligroso delincuente y que estaba obsesionado con él y lo venía persiguiendo desde Londres, por lo que debían ir lo más lejos posible, a un sitio en donde no los encontrara.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a Edgard, puesto que encontraba absurdo huir de un hombre siendo que tenían los medios suficientes como para deshacerse de él.

-Pero Sr. entonces deberíamos dar aviso a la policía, ellos sabrán que hacer ante este caso-. Dijo benévolamente Edgard.

-Ni ellos, ni mi familia, ni nadie puede hacer algo para detener a ese sujeto, es muy fuerte, solo podemos escapar-. Sin darle tiempo a discutirle Yuki se fue dejando solo a su fiel empleado.

-Sr...-.

Viajaron sin descanso hasta Alemania, pues donde quiera que se detenían, Yuki podía ver a Tohma aguardando, o simplemente siguiéndolo. Debía ser más astuto y rápido que él, pues aun teniendo todo el día para huir Tohma lo alcanzaba. Debía cambiar la estrategia de viaje y dejar falsas pistas en algunos lugares, para confundirlo y obtener más tiempo.

De este modo llegaron hasta Alemania, donde lograron hospedarse en la ajetreada ciudad de Hannover, sin ser descubiertos.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que a la semana de llegar, Yuki comenzó a sentir la presencia del vampiro. No sabía cómo, pero siempre que estaba cerca, él podía percibirlo. Debían marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Debemos irnos, este lugar ya no es seguro-. Dijo tajantemente Yuki.

-Pero Sr., aquel hombre no nos podrá encontrar en este país, es muy grande y ya llevamos una semana sin tenerlo detrás nuestro, siguiéndonos como un sabueso . Seguramente ya nos ha perdido la pista, y no puede encontrarnos-.

-Es verdad, hemos estado tranquilos durante mucho tiempo, y por lo mismo debemos irnos de aquí, nos encontrará, sé que lo hará, está cerca, puedo sentirlo-.

Así que ese mismo día partieron a Paris-Francia, en donde al llegar pudieron hospedarse por más tiempo. Parecía que Tohma de verdad les había perdido la pista, o mejor dicho le, porque era a él a quien estaba persiguiendo.

A pesar de la aparente calma aun no podían cantar victoria, llevaban escapando del fatídico vampiro más de dos meses sin descanso.

A la tercera semana partieron de allí y se encaminaron rumbo a Italia..

Tohma estaba cerca, Yuki lo había visto antes del amanecer cerca de un pequeño café parisino, pero ya era muy tarde para el vampiro, el sol amenazaba desde lejos y no pudo acercarse más.

El agotamiento físico y psicológico se reflejaba en el rostro del Rubio, se encontraba demacrado y delgado, tenía ojeras muy marcadas y un carácter insoportable.

-Por favor Sr. Eiri, este es un buen momento para que se distraiga, para que se relaje y realice actividades que le agraden, aquel hombre no podrá seguirnos más-.

-¡BASTA EDGARD!, no sabes lo equivocado que estás, el nos ha perseguido todo este tiempo, sin perdernos un segundo la pista, solo nos ha dejado creer que nos libramos de él, lo veo en sus ojos cada ves que nos encontramos mientras viajamos, ya he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se nos ha acercado tanto que casi nos toca. ¿Crees que me gusta vivir huyendo, escapando sin cesar?, estoy cansado, siento que ya no puedo más, y tampoco me gusta que me crean un loco porque vivo pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño.

Él, es más listo que nosotros y ya está aquí, en Florencia, y justo en frente de nuestro hotel, aguardando por mi, lo he visto por la ventana, me mira y me sonríe victorioso, no me dejará escapar por siempre, ahora solo esta divirtiéndose, jugando conmigo, pero ese juego algún día acabara, y yo debo hacer todo lo posible por retrasar ese momento.

Edgard y Yuki viajaban rumbo a Grecia. Era un lugar al que solo se llegaba en un barco comercial que solo hacía aquel recorrido una vez a la semana y durante las mañanas, por lo que Tohma aun siendo un increíble vampiro no podría seguirlos, pues había perdido el barco y no zarparía otro hasta dentro de la próxima semana.

Yuki y Edgard llegaron a la mítica y gloriosa Atenas, de la que en verdad de glorioso ya muy poco le quedaba, pues con el pasar de los años sus construcciones habían sido arruinadas y saqueadas.

El escritor se dio el lujo de visitar las zonas importantes, ya que siempre había soñado con viajar a aquel país, conocer sus ruinas y su gente. Deseaba escribir sobre ello, así que viajó hasta el Partenón guiado por un anciano que hablaba a la perfección el inglés y podía indicarle sobre todas las creencias y costumbres de aquella tierra.

Durante todo el día Yuki recopiló gran cantidad de información que luego utilizaría para una de sus próximas novelas o algún documental

-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí. Ha sido usted muy amable-. Dijo Yuki educadamente cuando ya habían terminado el recorrido.

-Para mi no es molestia, despreocúpese, al contrario, aun tengo energías como para ir a un lugar más. ¿Le gustaría que lo llevara a unas ruinas que se encuentran más allá?-.

-¿Qué tan lejos están?-.

-A unos cuantos metros de aquí, caminando llegaremos en una hora, pero déjeme decirle que vale la pena, no se arrepentirá. Muy pocos visitantes han llegado hasta allí debido a que el camino es un poco complicado y no hay como transitar en ningún tipo de vehículo. Pero yo voy siempre que encuentro a alguien que me acompañe, es un lugar realmente hermoso -.

A Yuki no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que caminar por un sendero poco accesible, y menos en esos momentos que estaba oscureciendo, pero continuó adelante, después de todo no había sentido la presencia de Tohma el vampiro desde que llegó hasta Grecia el día anterior, y además no vendría otro barco hasta dentro de 6 días más.

Llegaron a un claro, en el que había habido una gran construcción de carácter religiosos, del que solo se mantenía en pie un grueso pilar cuidadosamente tallado.

Al rubio le llamo la atención la simpleza del lugar en el que debió encontrarse aquel santuario, pero más aun lo poco accesible que este era, pues debieron bordear una peligrosa ladera para llegar hasta él. En el lugar se respiraba un aire muy húmedo debido a que se encontraban junto al mar. Mirando hacia abajo desde el acantilado en donde se encontraban, se podía apreciar la ferocidad del mar que golpeaba con fuerza contra los roquerios.

Permanecieron en aquel lugar por un tiempo. La noche estaba muy clara y hermosa, por lo que la visibilidad era muy buena.

Mientras Yuki se disponía a sacar su libreta algo entre los árboles le llamó la atención. De entre medio de ellos salió un joven de rostro lozano y piel tan blanca como la de Tohma, pero menos luminosa, tenía el cabello largo y rojizo y los ojos de un café intenso.

Yuki no tardo en percatarse de que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural, pero quedo muy sorprendido por este, no solo por su increíble belleza, sino porque no había visto a otro vampiro además de Tohma.

Se encontraba en un grabe aprieto, pues estaba a tan solo unos metros de aquel poderoso ser, acompañado de un anciano que muy poco podría hacer para ayudar o siquiera salvarse a si mismo.

-Debemos huir. Sr., debe correr lo más rápido que pueda mientras yo trato de hacernos tiempo-.

-De verdad crees que un anciano de 74 años podría subir por esa complicada ladera sin mayores dificultades. Que incauto eres... pero me extraña que hallas podido presentir la presencia de mi amigo ¿cómo lo has hecho, cómo te has dado cuenta de que ahí había alguien?-. La figura del anciano desapareció tras un movimiento de su mano sobre su rostro y cuerpo, en su lugar había un hombre de unos 30 años... no, no era un hombre, era un vampiro.

-Así que me dejé embaucar por un par de vampiros, valla que idiota he sido-.

-Además sabes qué somos vampiros... que interesante eres-. Dijo el vampiro mayor. Tenía el cabello verde y los ojos color esmeralda, eran unos ojos realmente hermosos pero que producían escalofríos por su dureza.

-¿Acaso has tenido contacto con uno de nuestra especie?-. Dijo el vampiro de ojos cafés.

-¡Responde!-. El vampiro de cabello verde lo golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso.

-¿Y si conociera a uno qué?... ¿acaso quieren saber su nombre?... pues no se los diré, ¡¡púdranse!!-.

Mientras se preocupaba de planear una forma de escapar su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, se encontraba terriblemente intrigado por el vampiro de ojos esmeralda, ya que no solo había adoptado una apariencia que no le pertenecía, sino, que también, había podido permanecer bajo la luz del sol. –Quizás esos vampiros eran mucho más poderosos que Tohma-. Pensó sobrecogido el rubio.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja... ingenuo, de ti, es que acaso no sabes que tenemos la habilidad de indagar en tus pensamientos y saber exactamente lo que queremos. Te lo demostrare-. El vampiro de cabellera verde se acercó hasta él y lo toco en la cabeza. Estaba tratando de encontrar el nombre del vampiro que había tenido contacto con él, pero Yuki se resistía a que le leyeran la mente, y por ello el vampiro debió desistir.

-¿Cómo has podido cerrar tu mente de esa manera?-. El vampiro se tocaba la cabeza extrañado y a la vez asombrado por la habilidad del joven.

-Déjalo, eso no tiene importancia, seguro fue uno de los imbéciles de los recién creados el que se dejó ver por un humano y le permitió seguir con vida. Pero ese es un error de fácil solución. Yo mismo me encargaré de él; si lo permites claro-.

-Por supuesto, es todo tuyo Hiro (ese era el nombre del vampiro de ojos cafés)-.

El vampiro de cabello rojizo se abalanzo sobre Yuki.

-¡Deténganse!, realmente ¿quieren saber el nombre del idiota que me dejo seguir viviendo?, bueno, se los diré: es Tohma, Tohma Seguchi-.

-El vampiro se detuvo en secó, las huellas de sus zapatos quedaron marcadas en el piso.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-. Pregunto Hiro.

-No le hagas caso, eso imposible. Todos saben que Tohma jamás dejaría a una de sus victimas seguir con vida, ni mucho menos que anduviera pronunciando su nombre despreocupadamente. Él es el más sanguinario de todos nosotros, o por lo menos el más listo, de lo contrario no tendría la reputación que tiene.

Este hombre esta mintiendo para ganar tiempo, no le creas y continúa con lo tuyo-. Le dirigió una mirada al otro vampiro, y este prosiguió con lo que había empezado.

Yuki se percató del poder que Tohma poseía sobre los otros inmortales, aunque no entendió muy bien por qué, aunque no tenia tiempo para analizar el tema, así que utilizó aquello para hacer dudar a ese par de criaturas.

-Es verdad, yo soy su victima, él también tiene una gran curiosidad por mi, al igual que ustedes él tampoco ha podido leer mis pensamientos, y por ello ha decidido dejarme con vida hasta que estime conveniente. Según él yo le pertenezco, y no permitirá que nadie se me acerque, y mucho menos que me haga daño. A amenazado con destruir a todo aquel que se atreva a tocarme.

No creo que ustedes deseen avivar su implacable ira y hacerse su enemigo. Además, si no lo conociera ¿cómo se supone que sé su nombre?-. Las palabras del rubio no eran del todo ciertas, ya que aunque era verdad que conocía a Tohma y este se creía su dueño, jamás le había dicho o insinuado que lo protegería si su vida corriera peligro.

Ambos inmortales tenían demasiada hambre como para ponerse a pensar si las palabras que el joven decía eran ciertas, por lo que no titubearon ni un segundo y los dos se abalanzaron a toda velocidad sobre Yuki, quien no tuvo tiempo siquiera para correr en alguna dirección.

El vampiro de cabello verde y ojos esmeralda sujeto los brazos del rubio por la espalda y lo forzó a permanecer de pie para que su compañero pudiera alimentarse de la sangre que corría por las venas de su cuello.

Hiro hundió sus afilados colmillos en la piel y comenzó a beber quedando maravillado de inmediato, nunca había bebido una sangre tan deliciosa como aquella, su textura, su aroma, su sabor, todo en ella era embriagador y electrizante, deseaba que aquel liquido no acabara jamás, comenzó a beber con mayor avidez, pero algo lo alejaba de su presa, algo lo empujaba con fuerzas clavándole en los brazos. Volteó por un segundo para hacer frente a aquello que lo alejaba de su victima; era su "compañero", que le estaba enterrando sus garras en su afán de quitarle a SU presa. Pero después de probar tan exquisita sangre no deseaba tener que compartirla con nadie. Volteo de nuevo hacia el rubio y noto que estaba casi al borde de la muerte.

-¡Eres un imbecil!. Sabes muy bien que debes dejar algo para mi, yo he sido quien lo ha traído hasta aquí y lo ha compartido contigo, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces acaparándotelo por completo?-. El vampiro de cabellera verde estaba enfurecido, en aquella isla rara vez tenía la posibilidad de alimentarse de una presa tan buena.

-Qué mas da, ahora es mío, tu puedes buscar otro en cualquier momento. Tu y tu ridícula preferencia por los jóvenes, mientras que a mi solo me dejas a los viejos y enfermos, ve y busca a un anciano como tu, y aliméntate de él, yo ya estoy arto de tener que vivir de las miserias que me das.

-No te conformas con nada verdad, yo soy tu creador y debes obedecerme, el mundo allá afuera es muy peligroso para los jóvenes como tu. Yo he sido quien te ha protegido por todos estos años. Ahora córrete y déjame acabar con él, si no quieres vértelas conmigo otra vez-.

-Ja, como si me importara. No permitiré que le pongas las manos encima, me pertenece, ya te lo dije. No dejaré que lo mates, deseo seguir alimentándome de él -.

-Te has vuelto loco, dices eso, solo porque es la primera vez que bebes la sangre de un joven fuerte y sano, pero hay mucho más allá afuera, si deseas puedo dejarte uno de vez en cuando. No te encapriches con un mortal-.

-¡No juegues conmigo!, ya estoy arto de ti y tus malditas mentiras-. Hiro se lanzó al ataque del otro vampiro y se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era al pelear. Nunca se había atrevido a golpear a su creador y permitía que este lo maltratara pues pensaba que era lo correcto, pero ahora veía que sus fuerzas no estaban tan por debajo de las suyas-.

Mientras tanto Yuki, quien aun no había perdido el conocimiento se puso en pie y caminó sigilosamente por la ladera, debía huir de allí lo más rápido posible antes que la pelea acabara y notaran su ausencia.

Debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, le estaba resultando muy difícil bajar aquella pendiente, y la imperfección del suelo lo hacían resbalar.

Al doblar una peligrosa esquina alguien lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo y lo obliga a voltear; era el vampiro de cabello verde, sus manos y ropas estaban manchadas de una sangre extremadamente brillosa, dejándole claro al rubio quien había sido el vencedor de la pelea y lo caro que le había costado al más joven luchar contra su maestro.

-Así que intentando escapar... no te veías muy bien allí arriba, parecías a punto de morir. Eres muy resistente-. El vampiro lo había sujetado por la barbilla.

-Suéltame, puedes estar seguro de que Tohma te cogerá del pescuezo y te matará-.

-Uyyyyy, que miedo, ¿crees que me interesan tus palabras?, solo quiero tu sangre y parece que aun tienes la suficiente-.

Yuki se libro de las manos del vampiro y se echó para atrás, pero noto que bajo su pies no había nada, miró hacia atrás y vio la inmensidad del mar. Nuevamente fue aprisionado por las manos del vampiro, pero esta vez rodeo su cintura y lo atrajo hacia si. – Si te suelto caerás y no quedará nada de ti-.

-Eso no me importa, prefiero morir ahogado a ser mordido por una bestia como tú-.

-¿Ah si?, ¿entonces que dices de esto?-. El vampiro se aproximo a sus labios, pero en aquel preciso instante su pecho fue atravesado por una mano y su corazón estrujado. El vampiro expulsaba sangre a borbotones por la boca, su cuerpo cedió por completo soltando al rubio para luego desplomarse en el piso. Los cabellos verdes le cubrían el rostro contorsionado por el dolor.

Yuki estaba aterrado, no entendía que había sucedido, todo fue tan rápido, se sentía pésimo, deseaba vomitar, toda esa sangre saliendo de la boca del peliverde, aquella mano que le atravesó el pecho y le sacó el corazón aun latiendo. Debía huir de ahí, salir lo más rápido posible, pero en su intento perdió el equilibrio y cayó por la pendiente.

Ya no había nada que hacer, su vida acabaría en solo segundos, cerro los ojos... deseaba dormir, ms no pudo, por la sorpresa de ser cogido por unos fuertes y familiares brazos.

Aquel vampiro lo tenía sujeto con ambas manos y lo llevaba volando hasta el suelo firme del monte.

-Justo a tiempo verdad, ¿me has extrañado?-. Sus ojos dorados fueron capturados por la profundidad de los ojos castaños de Tohma, no supo por qué, pero en un comienzo sintió alivio, pero luego aquella fugaz sensación fue alejada y ocupada por el miedo, el terror. ¿Acaso había sido él quien había atravesado el pecho del otro vampiro con un solo golpe?. En aquel momento se encontraba tan choqueado que no pudo distinguir al efector de aquella horrible escena, pero ahora podía verlo con claridad había sido Tohma quien le atravesó el pecho a su atacante produciéndole sin duda una muerte dolorosa.

-Dolor si, pero una muerte no, aun no... Tu caída no me ha dejado tiempo para deshacerme de él, pero de ello me ocuparé luego, aunque de seguro ya ha huido muy lejos, aunque tu ya sabes que ningún lugar es lo suficientemente lejos para mi, y cobraré venganza por lo que te han hecho, ningún otro, puede probar la exquisitez de tu sangre ni la dulzura de tus labios sin pagar por ello-.

Los ojos dorados del escritor se negaban a ver a quien ahora lo depositaba en el suelo, tenía demasiado miedo como para moverse, y su cuerpo tampoco se lo permitía.

-No me temas de ese modo, lo que he hecho, ha sido por ti... solo por ti... y si debo matar a todos quienes se atrevan a tocarte lo haré, tu eres solo mío-. Tras aquellas palabras lo bezo suavemente en los labios, pero el rubio no lo supo, pues estaba inconsciente.

Continuará.

(N/A): Este capitulo me ha quedado un poco más largo, pero espero que igual hayaa sido de su agrado, pues puse mucho empeño en él.

**En el próximo capitulo:** Ahora si que si, en este capitulo Tohma posee a Yuki (creo que les he adelantado demasiado), para luego convertirlo en vampiro. ¿Cómo reaccionará el rubio ante sus nuevos poderes y su nueva "vida"?.Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo.

Matta Ne!!.


	4. La sangre de la inmortalidad

**La sangre de la inmortalidad**

Desde aquel día decidió que no lo dejaría ir, Yuki sería su compañero. Tenía todas las cualidades que siempre había buscado para su novicio; era fuerte, valiente, inteligente, hermoso, frío y calculador; todos los requisitos que él había buscado para un poderoso inmortal. Además aquel joven había logrado interesarlo como ningún otro lo había hecho.

Ya habían habido otros, a los que había intentado darles el don de la inmortalidad, pero desistió de ello, al notar su debilidad. –No-. Se dijo así mismo hace mucho tiempo. -No crearía a una criatura incapaz de valérselas por si mismo y que solo, pueda vivir por la sangre. El deseaba más, quería crear a un ser cuyas ambiciones fueran mucho más grandes, y cuyo ego igualara al suyo.

Pero su larga búsqueda había terminado, había logrado encontrar el mejor ejemplar de hombre, para cumplir con sus propósitos.

Aquel hermoso y consagrado escritor había llegado hasta él como por arte de magia. Solo apareció en su camino. Se le presentó angustiado, pero controlando sus emociones, no permitiendo siquiera que le dirigiera la palabra, deseaba la soledad, y él era experto en ella. Cuanto tiempo había vivido en sus dominios... -Seríamos una pareja perfecta-. Pensé al verlo. Deseaba que hablaran, deseaba conocer más, a la criatura que se escondía bajo ese manto de frialdad.

Se dirigió a él, lo amedrentó; no conocía otra forma mejor de llamar la atención de alguien tan terco y testarudo como aquel hombre. Intentó seducirlo, pero no obtuvo resultados; su mente estaba cerrada para él, sus pensamientos resguardados de cualquier fisgón. Si, él sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Esa era otra de las cosas que le habían atraído de él; su inteligencia y el dominio que tenía sobre sus emociones y pensamientos, además su instinto era tan fuerte, que de inmediato se percató de que su vida corría peligro.

Eiri- Yuki era el nombre, del hombre más interesante que había conocido en sus largos años.

Desde que lo conoció vivía pendiente de cada uno de su movimientos, no podía despertar sin pensar en él, en lo sedoso y resplandeciente de su cabello, en sus fríos ojos dorados, en sus labios, su musculatura joven y firme... y por supuesto en lo irresistible de su sangre. Había llegado a enloquecer por él, lo deseaba tanto que no podía contener sus ansias, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo, el elixir de su sangre dentro de su boca, y por sobre todo poseerlo, sentirse dentro de él y marcarlo como su propiedad.

Ya tenía todo planeado, el joven que dormía abajo, entre las paredes de su escondrijo, muy pronto sería su amante inmortal .

Al despertar, Yuki aun tenia sueño, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y agotado, deseaba seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, era de noche y se encontraba en un lugar desconocido.

Al parecer había dormido durante todo el día.

Intentó observar a su alrededor, pero la oscuridad era devoradora, se sentó y quiso bajarse de lo que supuso era una cama o un sillón, pero no puedo, pues no se trataba de ninguno de los dos. Con ambas manos toco los bordes de aquello en lo que se encontraba, parecía ser un cajón, pero algo en ello lo perturbaba, era acolchonado y suave. Con rapidez su mente halló la respuesta; sin duda se encontraba dentro de un ataúd. Palideció al instante, pues eso significaba que seguía junto a Tohma.

En ese preciso instante sintió el sonido de una pesada puerta al abrirse y unos suaves pero ágiles pasos acercarse.

Una fina luz entró a través de la puerta, y en el umbral se posó el espléndido vampiro.

-Peri si por fin ha despertado mi bello durmiente. Muy buenos días querido Eiri-san,¿cómo has amanecido?-. Tohma hablaba con exquisita elegancia, era como si cuidara que cada una de sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente eficaces en su cometido.

Yuki no pudo distinguir su rostro debido a la penumbra de la habitación, pero aun así supuso que éste lo miraba descaradamente y sonreía al hacerlo. Se levanto y tanteó en la oscuridad, no deseaba encontrarse en aquel espantoso cajón.

-No tienes por qué levantarte, no es necesario.

¿Qué te ha parece mi humilde aposento?-.

El rubio no tenía deseos de contestar a sus ridículas preguntas y mucho menos seguirle en el juego, deseaba encontrar una luz, una vela con la que poder ver. Odiaba aquella situación, se sentía en una sofocante desventaja.

-¿Puedes prender unas velas por favor?-. Dijo secamente el novelista.

-Por supuesto-. Respondió Tohma sin inmutarse.

Tras solo unos leves segundos, toda la habitación se iluminó por largas velas, dispuestas en candelabros de oro y plata fina.

Era un espectáculo magnífico pero a la vez aterrador.

Se encontraban en una cueva o algo por el estilo, pues las paredes no eran sino roca viva y del "techo" caían gotitas de agua que formaban charcas en el suelo de mármol. El lugar, parecía haber sido intervenido para convertirse en una guarida.

-Estas en lo cierto mi precioso Eiri-san, ésta, es como tu la llamas, mi guarida, y lo ha sido desde innumerables años. Que no te asombre notar que todo aquí es ideal para un vampiro-. -Es un lugar muy seguro-. Agrego contemplando el lugar.

-Eso no me interesa. Tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerte como para ponerme a contemplar tu escondite. La primera y más importante es ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?, ¿cómo pudiste cruzar el mar sin un barco con el que viajar?. Quiero saber ¿por qué me defendiste de aquellas criaturas, y cómo, si tu dices ser el más poderoso de los inmortales no puedes exponerte a la luz del sol y el vampiro con el que me encontré si pudo?. También quiero saber cómo es que logró adoptar la forma de un anciano, y también...-.

-Ya tranquilo, responderé todas tus dudas, una por una. Pero antes quiero que me beses-. En su rostro se dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

Aquello descolocó profundamente al rubio, quien no espero esa petición, pero con lo poco que conocía a Tohma debió suponer que querría recibir algo, a cambio de la información daría.

Yuki no se movió ni hizo gesto de asentimiento. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado. -No estoy para juegos, necesito que me respondas, luego puedes matarme si así lo deseas. Que me respondas es como podría decirse; el ultimo deseo que merece todo caballero-.

-Yo no sigo las "normas de la sociedad, yo hago lo que quiero, Y SOY **YO** EL QUE DECIDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE TU VIDA ACABARÁ.

El rubio no supo que decir a ello. Quedo mudo; odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero su vida dependía por completo de los caprichos de Tohma .

-Ahora, ¿me das el beso, o tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza?-.

Yuki se hecho para atrás, no deseaba ser besado por aquella criatura que se sentía con derecho a tratarlo como a un muñeco.

-Muy bien, será como tu quieras-. Y sujetando con una mano su larga y almidonada túnica, se deslizó hasta el escritor y lo rodeó con ella, sujetándolo por ambos hombros.

El rubio utilizo toda su energía para soltarse de las manos de Tohma, pero éste era demasiado fuerte, y sus manos tan duras que parecían roca. Yuki estaba seguro de que si se atrevía a agarrarlo tan solo un poco más fuerte le rompería los huesos.

-¿Por qué ahora puedes leer mis pensamientos?-. Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el cielo.

Inquietud, miedo, odio, exaltación, todas emociones y sentimientos, que despertaba en él aquella criatura. Se encontraba perplejo, no sabía si deseaba estar en aquella situación o si quería huir de ella, lo cierto era, que no podía evitar que la cercanía con aquel cuerpo, le produjera sensaciones que no deseaba admitir.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo del incidente en la bañera del hotel. Rápidamente ahuyentó aquellas imágenes, pero no puedo evitar abochornarse por ello.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, pero actúas poco-. Dijo Tohma mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dices?-. El joven no entendía las palabras del vampiro, y la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada, resultándole imposible salir de aquel aprieto.

Tohma lo miró de la manera más seductora que podría existir y acercó su rostro al del rubio para luego posar sus labios en su oreja y susurrar: - Esta noche serás mío-.

Con esto, Yuki sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, su corazón se aceleró a tal punto, que cualquiera que estuviera en la "habitación"podría escucharlo.

Se movió con brusquedad, pero no resultó ser mas, que otro intento fallido para escapar de los brazos de Tohma.

Ya no sabía que hacer, nada de lo que hiciera tendría resultado. Quizás lo único que le quedaba era darse por vencido, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ello lo enervaba, no estaba acostumbrado a rendirse. Aunque no fuera a ganar , debía continuar peleando por su vida, pues no podía permitir que aquel sujeto hiciera lo que se había destinado a hacer. No con él.

-¡No!, ¡no te atrevas!, eres un...

-¿Un que mi querido Eiri-san?-. Dijo Tohma en el oído del rubio haciéndolo callar.

-¡Un bastardo!, ¡eso es lo que eres!. Sabes muy bien que no quiero nada contigo y aun así insistes. ¡Te aborrezco, no podría llegar a sentir deseo por una criatura como tu!-.

-Eso no es lo que me dicen tus ojos... queridísimo ángel. En ellos puedo ver mucho más de lo que tu crees, y claro esta, en tu mente, que aunque confundida y exhausta, me confiesa mucho mas de lo que tus labios se atreverían a decir.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, yo no...-. Justo cundo Yuki pronunciaba aquellas palabras sintió la intromisión de la lengua de Tohma dentro de su boca, escarbando para hacerse más espacio.

El vampiro atrajo la mirada de los dorados ojos del rubio a los suyos, y luego profundizó el beso, obligando al joven a que reaccionara a sus labios.

El cuerpo de Yuki estaba tenso, sus puños cerrados, sus piernas rígidas, pero sus labios... sus labios estaban aceptando los de Tohma, estaban buscando los de este y disfrutando con su suavidad, con su fragancia y su calor. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, aquel beso era demasiado exquisito para resistirse a él, y aquellos ojos, le dejaban en claro que ya no había vuelta atrás, solo se podía continuar.

Tohma sabía exactamente qué hacer para excitar al rubio. En sus largos años como vampiro, había aprendido todas las tácticas de seducción existentes en el mundo, y había tenido tiempo suficiente, para perfeccionarlas con cada una de sus victimas, atrayéndolas hacia él, para luego hacerlas sucumbir.

El vampiro mordió la lengua del joven, con lo cual éste soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Como se encontraba hipnotizado por los encantos de Tohma, no era plenamente consciente de aquello que lo dañaba.

El rubio se sentía cansado de aquel interminable beso, y de aquellas manos que no dejaban de tocarlo, invadiendo en su cuerpo. Pero la verdadera razón de su cansancio era que el vampiro no cesaba de succionar su sangre a través de la herida que le había hecho en la lengua.

Al notar que el rubio se iba debilitando paulatinamente Tohma deshizo el hechizo que echó sobre él y terminó con el beso. Lo cogió por la cintura y le susurró al oído: -Te deseo como jamás he deseado a otro, eres mi ángel-.

Aun cuando el rubio ya no se encontraba bajo el encantamiento, sintió que su cuerpo se acaloraba con aquellas palabras. Nunca pensó que alguien,( ni siquiera una criatura sobrenatural como esa), pudiera hacerlo sentir de aquella manera, y se maldijo por ello.

Sin darle tiempo a cavilaciones Tohma empujó al rubio hacia abajo y lo hizo caer sobre el duro y frío mármol.

-¡¡Agg!!-. ¿Qué crees que haces?-. Pregunto Yuki cuando intentaba volver a ponerse de pie.

-Algo que he estado esperando desde hace algún tiempo, pero que ya ha llegado el momento de tomar-. Dijo Tohma mientras ponía una de sus elegantes y blancas manos sobre el pecho del rubio y lo hacía quedar tendido sobre el suelo.

Una vez más Yuki se encontraba entre el frío del suelo y el peso del cuerpo del vampiro, pero esta vez, sabía que no habría una segunda oportunidad para él.

Tohma extendió su brazo a la altura de la cabeza del Rubio y de éste modo hizo distancia, entre su cuerpo y el del joven. Lo miró a los ojos y noto el temor y recelo que sentía hacia él, pero aquello no hizo otra cosa que provocarlo más. Le encantaba producir ese efecto en sus victimas, pero en ésta, era algo mucho más placentero, pues la deseaba más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Con su larga y filosa uña se hizo un corte en la garganta y sin separar los ojos de los del rubio lo atrajo hasta su cuello y obligó a posar sus labios en a herida.

En un principio Yuki se resistió a la idea, no hallaba nada agradable en beber la sangre de aquel sujeto, pero luego cuando sus labios sintieron el contacto con la sangre, no pudo evitar abrir la boca y lamerla por completo. Estaba embriagado en el sabor y la sensación de aquel elixir, le resultaba un delicia asirse a aquella garganta fuerte, y succionar la sangre que le proporcionaba.

Esa sangre tenía el poder de hacerlo olvidar por completo el lugar en el que estaba, lo hacía sentir liviano y placentero.

No deseaba acabar, quería seguir bebiendo, pero los brazos de Tohma estaban separándolo de su cuello. No lo aceptaría, aquello era lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida y no deseaba que acabara tan rápido.

Con ambos brazos se abrazó al cuello del vampiro y busco nuevamente la herida, pero ya estaba casi cerrada, y de ella, ya no salía sangre. Se sintió frustrado y arrebatado, aun deseaba más. Con fuerza intentó hundir sus dientes en la blanca piel, pero no pudo hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

Tohma lo corrió suavemente y lo obligó a sentarse en el piso. Comprendía muy bien como debía estar sintiéndose el rubio en esos momentos. Quien probaba la poderosa sangre no podía alejarse de ella jamás.

-¿Sabes de qué forma podrías volver a beber de mi sangre?-. Pregunto, mientras que con la llaga de sus dedos acariciaba el rostro y los labios del joven.

-No, no lo sé-. Dijo un Yuki enardecido.

-Pero si es lago tan sencillo, hasta alguien como tu podría hacerlo-. Dijo Tohma con intriga.

El rubio estaba confuso, dudaba de cual era la forma para conseguir el exquisito elixir.

-Pace que de verdad no sabes la respuesta, pues bien, te la diré: debes entregarte a mi, ser mi amante, -.

-¿Qué?... yo no...-. El rubio sabía que ésa, era una de las respuestas que le podía dar el vampiro, por ello, no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Solo tienes que entregarte, y podrás tener todo lo que desees. Te ofrezco todo, incluso un mundo en el que gobernar.

No debes seguir reteniendo tus deseos, no sacarás nada.

Con solo mirarte puedo notar como tu cuerpo desea que lo posea, y tu...

tu deseas con desesperación la sangre que solo yo puedo brindarte.

- Eso no es tan así. Yo mismo he podido comprobar la existencia de otros como tú. Tú no eres el único, puedo ir con otro vampiro y conseguir su sangre, no tiene por qué ser la tuya-. Yuki estaba realmente desesperado por beber nuevamente la sangre del inmortal, pero no quería creer que la única forma que tenía de poseerla era acostándose con Tohma, aunque todo dentro de su cuerpo lo incitaba a hacerlo.

-Me insultas al comparar mi sangre con la de otros, que ni siquiera llegan a mis talones. ¿Acaso olvidas que yo soy el más antiguo de ellos?, y ¿de verdad crees que otros vampiros te darán su sangre?. -.

Las palabras de Tohma eran ciertas, él no tenía como saber si otros vampiros le permitirían beber de ellos, o si su la sangre era tan exquisita como la de Tohma. Además en esos momentos solo moría de ganas por beber SU sangre, por besar SU cuello, por tener dentro de su boca la diestra lengua de Tohma. La verdad era que en esos momentos SOLO DESEABA A TOHMA.

Tohma volvió a besar al rubio, sujetándolo con ambas manos por la cabeza, y enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos del joven, quien esta vez acepto con avidez el beso y se dejó guiar por su "maestro".

Yuki había tomado una decisión en la que no podía retractarse.

Con la filosa uña de su dedo índice, Tohma fue cortando los hilos de cada uno de los botones de la camisa del rubio, con lo que al final de su tarea la camisa se deslizó por los costados del joven, dejando al descubierto su perfecta anatomía. Su abdomen era liso y blanco, y la musculatura de su pecho marcada y recia.

Yuki separó sus labios de los de Tohma; a penas podía respirar por la pasión del beso. Tomo aliento y lo miró a los ojos, deseaba saber qué era lo que aquel hombre sentía por él, por qué deseaba tanto estar con él, por qué lo había seguido durante tanto tiempo?.

-No existe una razón en especial porque quiera hacerte mío. No tengo por qué sentir algo especial hacia ti. Después de todo, soy como tu dices; una criatura sobrenatural, ¿qué podría saber yo de sentimientos?. Pero... tu ya deberías estar acostumbrado a este tipo de relaciones, después de todo, siempre has estado con mujeres sin sentir absolutamente nada por ellas, siempre ha sido... solo algo físico. Lo mismo ocurre con nosotros, tu me deseas por lo que puedo brindarte, y yo te deseo por lo que me brindarás.

Sin podérselo creer, aquellas palabras le dolieron. Yuki sabía que aquel hombre solo estaba jugando con él, pero oírlo de forma tan dura de sus labios le resultó chocante. Sus palabras no eran otra cosa que la cruda y triste realidad. Sin quererlo se había convertido en una marioneta, en un juguete cuyo único propósito era dar placer.

En un rápido e inesperado movimiento Tohma se deshizo del pantalón del rubio y lo lanzó lejos. Ahora, la virilidad del joven estaba cubierta, solo por la delgada tela del calzoncillo.

Yuki no puedo evitar tensarse por completo, aunque sabía lo que sucedería, no se sentía preparado para ello. Nunca había estado con otro hombre, y eso era algo, que lo asustaba como muy pocas cosas lo habían hecho desde antes que el vampiro apareciera en su vida.

-No te preocupes ambos disfrutaremos de esta relación-. Y tras estas palabras se desprendió de su larga capa, y con increíble rapidez del resto de su ropa quedando completamente desnudo.

-Ahora conocerás lo que es gritar de pasión-. Y sin más, rasgó la prenda interior del rubio y lo dejó desnudo.

La luz de las velas les daba una impresión angelical, las figuras de sus cuerpos eran tan perfectas que parecían como pinturas de un mural.

Tohma se encontraba de rodillas observando el cuerpo desnudo de Yuki, y éste, miraba en otra dirección apenado por la mirada atrevida que le dirigía el vampiro.

-Detesto que puedas saber todo lo que pienso. Necesito saber ¿por qué ahora puedes hacerlo y antes no podías?-.

-Eso es muy simple; ahora puedo porque he bebido tu sangre, y a través de ella obtengo todo lo que desee saber acerca de ti.

-¿Y por qué yo no pude saber nada de ti al probar tu sangre?-.

-Porque tu no eres un vampiro, y porque, yo solo te di el privilegio de sentir placer con mi sangre, pero no el de ver dentro de mi. En cambio tu no pudiste evitarlo, cuando te mordí por primera vez, me abriste tu mente como un libro. Desde ese momento tengo la capacidad de indagar en tus pensamientos-. Tohma se puso entre las piernas del rubio y se acercó a su rostro hasta quedar a solo uno centímetros de él. –¿Hay algo más que desees saber antes de que te posea?, porque , aunque sigas retrasando el momento, este igual llegará-.

Yuki negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Trató de cerrar su mente, de no dejar que sus pensamientos escaparan de él, no deseaba que Tohma supiera todo lo que estaba pensando, ni mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No cierres los ojos, deseo que me veas cuando te poseo-. El vampiro sacó su lengua y con ella lamió el cuello del joven, mientras que con sus manos iba acariciando su pecho en busca de sus rosadas tetillas.

La maestría de Tohma era tal que con cada caricia hacía que el escritor se excitara más y mas.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban una y otra vez, haciendo cada vez más profundo aquel beso, que les cortaba las respiraciones y los dejaba sin aliento.

Tohma se dedicaba a acariciar aquel cuerpo irresistible como si lo conociera desde siempre, haciendo despertar en el joven emociones que no conocía. Pero con cada caricia Yuki sentía ardor y dolor, debido a que el vampiro iba haciendo rasguños en su piel, de los que luego lamía la sangre.

Con sus manos Tohma cogió el miembro erecto del rubio y jugueteó con él, haciendo que éste, soltara pequeños gemidos de placer que luego acallaba con sus besos.

Después de un rato separó sus labios de los de Yuki y lo miró a los ojos, pudiendo ver en ellos el deseo y la pasión.

Había logrado lo que ningún otro había hecho, aquel frió e independiente hombre se había entregado por completo a el.

Bajó por su esbelto cuerpo depositando pequeños besos, hasta llegar a la altura de su virilidad, donde lo atrapo con ambas manos para luego introducirlo en su boca y continuar mimándolo.

-Mnnnnnnng, mng-. Yuki dejó escapar un gemido, que resonó en las paredes de la habitación y que lo hizo avergonzar sobremanera, pues nunca se había oído a si mismo hacer ese tipo de sonidos.

El inmortal se sentía complacido de ver al rubio tan excitado, pero deseaba lograr mucho más con él, quería hacerlo llegar al limite, por lo que levantó una sus piernas para tener más acceso a él y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su entrada, haciendo que nuevamente jadeara, pero esta vez de dolor.

La estrechez del rubio era tal, que apenas había espacio para sus finos dedos, pero siguió haciéndose espacio, cuidando que sus uñas no rasgaran la delicada piel. Luego giró a su amante y lo hizo quedar en cuatro piernas. Había llegado el momento de sentirse dentro de aquel exquisito mortal.

Pudo notar el temblor en el cuerpo del rubio, pero no vaciló, tomó sus caderas con firmeza y metió bruscamente su miembro dentro de la estrechez del joven, que arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito de dolor.

Yuki sentía como si lo hubieran roto por dentro, el dolor era insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo sentía placer, aunque este era mínimo comparado con el tedio de su cuerpo.

-¡Agggggg!, ¡No!, basta... Mggggggg!!-. El rubio soltaba lágrimas de dolor, quería que Tohma se detuviera. Con cada embestida le iba haciendo más daño.

-Mnnnnn, Eiri... tranquilo, relájate, el dolor ya va a pasar y pronto experimentarás el placer más grande de tu vida.

Al probarme ya no podrás dejarme-.

-Por-favor, ahg...¡basta! -.

Tohma volvía a girar al rubio para hacerlo quedar de frente a él, y poder ver su rostro contorsionado por el dolor.

Levantó sus caderas y las atrajo más hacia si, para de este modo penetrarlo con más profundidad.

Vio las manchas de sangre en la entrepierna de joven y sintió orgullo por ser el primero en probar ese exquisito cuerpo.

-Eres exquisito, mmnnnnn!!... me encantas. Yo te voy a ayudar a relajarte-. Tras esto besó el abdomen del rubio y acarició su pecho y tetillas.

De a poco Yuki se había ido acostumbrando al ritmo de la embestidas de Tohma, y comenzaba a gustarle sentir dentro suyo aquel extraño miembro que lo hacía arder y despertar sensaciones que creía inexistentes.

El vampiro culminó dentro del cuerpo del joven inundándolo con su fluido mezclado de sangre.

Ahora lo había marcado como su propiedad, y nadie podría atreverse a tocarlo.

-Agggg, mnnnn!!-. Los últimos gemidos del exhausto novelista se extendieron por toda la habitación, pero esta vez ya no le importaba, se había desinhibido por completo y solo deseaba descansar.

Los cuerpos de ambos amantes se encontraban bañados por pequeñas gotitas de sudor, y se unían en un último abrazo.

-Esto aun no termina mi querido Eiri-san-. Dijo Tohma al tiempo que besaba las mejillas de Yuki y enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos húmedos por la transpiración.

-Yo... ya no puedo más-. Dijo un Yuki realmente extenuado, y que apenas podía hablar debido a su agotamiento. Nunca se había cansado tanto en una relación sexual, y aun podía sentir su cuerpo palpitando por la excitación y el dolor, pues los rasguños en toda su piel ardían de una manera feroz, y en su entrepierna aun sentía el dolor producido por la penetración.

-No haré que te esfuerces más de lo que puedes, pero te voy a entregar algo que estoy seguro te gustará-.

-¿Me vas a dar más sangre?-. Pregunto esperanzado el rubio.

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que haré. Pero déjame advertirte, que esta vez tendrás que morir para tenerla-.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿por qué?, eso es absurdo-.

-No temas... Será algo transitorio, aunque en realidad, si, podría decirse que estarás muerto, pues te convertiré en lo que soy. Luego de beber mi sangre serás un vampiro-.

-¿Por qué?, ¿cómo?. Yo ya he bebido tu sangre y no me he convertido en vampiro, porque ahora lo haría? -.

-Es algo muy sencillo. Yo te voy a convertir en lo que soy para tenerte a mi lado para siempre-.

-No, yo no quiero eso. Tu me prometiste la sangre, no me dijiste que debía morir por ella-.

-Quizás no fue algo explicito, pero era bastante obvio que algo así sucedería. Ya te había advertido que sería yo quien te quitaría la vida, no hubo engaño en ello, todo este tiempo he sido muy sincero contigo-.

-Si, pero nunca dijiste que me harías un monstruo como tu. Yo no deseo ser una criatura de la noche y tener que alimentarme de la sangre de otros para poder vivir-.

-Parece que estas un poco confundido con tus intereses, porque no hace mucho fuiste tú quien se aferró a mi cuello para beber sangre y no se quiso separar de él. ¿O me equivoco?-.

-Tu solo me confundes, seguro has echado otro de tus hechizos sobre mi, y por eso me ha gustado tanto tu sangre. Pero yo no voy a matar gente para obtenerla, no voy a ser un asesino como lo eres tú-.

-¿Estás seguro?, ser como yo tiene muchos privilegios. Podrías tener poderes que ni imaginas, tus sentidos se intensificarían en un 100. Con tus poderes podrías tener cuantas riquezas y tesoros que quisieras, podrías gobernar el mundo si así lo desearás, y lo mejor... por lo que cualquier mortal estaría dispuesto morir; es por la inmortalidad. Vivir por siempre, sin que tu cuerpo envejezca jamás, con poderes que aumentan con cada año, haciéndote cada vez más fuerte-.

-Nuca le he temido a la muerte, prefiero que me mates, a convertirme en una criatura monstruosa -. Yuki intentó ponerse en pie y cubrirse con una de las ropas que había a su alrededor, pero el vampiro lo cogió por las muñecas y le hizo frente.

-¿Qué hallas de malo en mi, acaso mi cuerpo no te ha gustado?-.

-Basta, no se trata de eso, no quiero que me sigas confundiendo-.

-Yo no hago tal cosa, solo intento hacerte ver todas las posibilidades que tendrías a mi lado. Además no creo que te moleste tanto lo que soy, después de todo; yo una criatura sobrenatural te he hecho sentir como nunca, te ha hecho gemir de placer como nadie.

ESTA CRIATURA QUE TANTO DICES ABORRECER, SE HA CONVERTIDO EN TU MÁS GRANDE PASION-. Sacó sus filosas uñas e hizo un corte profundo en lo largo del torso del rubio haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Ahhhhh!!-. Miserable -. La sangre chorreaba por su pecho haciendo un camino hacia abajo. Poco a poco se iba desangrando.

-Tu serás mi amante inmortal, estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, y nada ni nadie se atreverá a tocarte, porque me perteneces, en cuerpo y en alma.

- No puedes negarte a mi-. Tras esto buscó su garganta y clavó sus colmillos en ella, succionando toda la sangre del joven y con ello su vida. Había llegado el momento de convertirlo en vampiro.

Yuki sintió el aguijoneo de los dientes de Tohma en su cuello, y de inmediato su espíritu se elevó de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas chocaban contra él, y como si algo o alguien lo estuviera llamando, al otro lado de una puerta luminosa, que comenzaba a abrirse ante él. Pero aquello se fue marchando, fue abandonándolo cuando sintió dentro de su boca la tibia sangre del vampiro. Aquel elixir fluía para él como nunca lo había hecho, lo llenaba por completo de goce .

Ahora, se extendía ante él un inmenso campo. No tenía límites ni fronteras y poseía las más hermosas flores que podrían existir, de todos los colores del arco iris y con los más exquisitos aromas que jamás hubiera sentido.

En ese lugar se sentía completamente seguro, a gusto para quedarse por siempre, las mariposas y abejas danzaba a su alrededor. Todo allí era perfecto, demasiado bueno par durar por siempre. Yuki comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su estómago, pero si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar, se sentía demasiado cómodo en ese lugar, deseaba quedarse ahí.

-Despierta mi adorada creación... mi hermoso ángel -.

El rubio se encontraba entre los brazos de Tohma, quien lo tenía sujeto como si lo fuera a mecer. Y lo contemplaba con sus castaños ojos llenos de orgullo y satisfacción.

Yuki seguía desnudo, su piel se encontraba blanca como la nieve, incluso más pálida que la de Tohma. En su cuerpo no había ni una sola marca de todos los rasguños que el vampiro le había hecho.

De apoco fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose de inmediato con los del vampiro. Con el primer contacto quedó maravillado, los ojos de Tohma eran mil veces más hermosos de lo que recordaba, estaban llenos de luz y su color era tan intenso que le parecía mágico. Su rostro, cada curva de su cara era perfecta, era hermoso, parecía una escultura de yeso, sus labios carmesí dibujados por un sin fin de finas líneas, le resultaban provocadores. Si agudizaba más la vista podía ver los músculos del rostro del vampiro.

Estaba fascinado, nunca había visto como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Tendrás miles de años para observar todo lo que desees. Ahora, debes vestirte para ir a cazar tu primera víctima-. Tohma se levantó y caminó hasta donde había un gran ropero, de donde saco unas ropas y las acercó al joven.

El rubio quedó encantado con el sonido de la voz del vampiro, "cómo podían producirse ése tipo de sonidos magistrales con solo pronunciar una cuantas palabras" –Pensó Yuki-. Todo a su alrededor brillaba con una fuerza que antes no poseía, las cosas más lejanas le parecían cercanas y podía observar cada detalle de ellas, incluso veía la sangre de los insectos que caminaban sobre las paredes.

-Yo...-. Su propia voz le sorprendió, nunca la había oído de esa manera, le resultaba extraña e irreconocible. – Yo quiero saber qué es lo que me pasa-.

-Nada, o bueno si, muchas cosas. Resulta que ya no estás vivo, te he convertido en un vampiro como yo-.

-¿Pero cómo, en qué momento?-. Yuki estaba realmente perplejo, su nueva visión y audición lo abochornaban, no podía resistirse a observar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Tohma había cumplido con su promesa y lo había transformado en un vampiro, por eso los sentidos del joven se habían agudizado en tal medida.

-No ha sido hace mucho, fue exactamente cuando te viste en aquel hermoso campo que yo cree para ti-.

-¡Maldito!. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿con qué permiso?-. Yuki estaba enfurecido, confundido y débil, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo.

-Ja, ja ja ( se rió el poderoso vampiro), me preguntas con qué permiso te he hecho un vampiro... con el mío por supuesto, no olvides que ahora me perteneces, y yo puedo hacer y deshacer contigo-.

El rubio se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó al instante. Tenía ganas de vomitar, sentía como si todo lo que hubiera en su interior debiera ser expulsado.

-Veo que el proceso está recién comenzando en ti-.

-¿Qué proceso? -. Dijo Yuki de mal modo.

-El de transformarte en vampiro. Ahora expulsaras todos los fluidos que hallan dentro de tu cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?. ¡Ahh!- Yuki debía vomitar de inmediato, ya no podía seguir aguantando.

-No olvides que ahora estás muerto, no necesitas jugos gástricos ni nada para digerir la comida-. Lo sujetó de un brazo y lo guió hacia la salida. -Vamos afuera-.

La luna llena iluminaba el cielo. Las aves de caza volaban en lo alto en busca de presas, el mar se sentía próximo y el aire estaba impregnado con su aroma y humedad.

Yuki se aproximo a unas rocas y vomitó como nunca, estaba eliminando todo lo que había en su cuerpo, todos los fluidos que ya no necesitaría.

Estás hermoso mi Eiri-Yuki, la muerte te sienta realmente bien. Tus rasgos se han hecho mucho más marcados y luces encantador-.

-No necesito de tus halagos-. Yuki se limpió la boca y lo enfrento como había querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué ya no te vasta con todo lo que me has hecho?, ¿tenías que convertirme en un monstruo como tu?-. Yuki se abalanzó a Tohma y lo agarró por la levita zamarreándolo con fuerza.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacerme daño?-. Las fuerzas de Yuki habían aumentado sobremanera, y este mismo podía notarlo, pues rompió la chaqueta del vampiro sin ningún esfuerzo.

-La rabia que ahora estas sintiendo es infundada, yo solo te he mejorado, he sacado lo mejor de ti. Te he convertido en un ser superior-.

-¡¡Pero eso no es lo que yo quería!!-. Yuki le propinó un golpe certero en el rostro, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. – Tu no eres mi dueño, no tienes derecho de decidir sobre mi vida-. El rubio estaba enfurecido.

Tohma se limpió la sangre que corría por la comisura de su labio, el golpe de rubio fue realmente fuerte.

-Entiendo tu confusión, pero lamento informarte que ya no hay vuelta atrás lo que he hecho no se puede revertir. Serás una criatura de la noche por toda la eternidad, y permanecerás a mi lado por todo es tiempo, porque tú eres mi esclavo, mi novicio y mi amante-.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio. Si lo que decía Tohma era cierto, él tendría que permanecer a su lado por siempre, la sola idea lo enloquecía. Una parte de él lo deseaba con desesperación (el lado físico y de la pasión), pero otro lo detestaba y aborrecía por todo lo que le había hecho, y por lo que lo había convertido.

-Pero ¿cómo me convertiste en vampiro?. No lo entiendo.

-Fue por un intercambio de sangre. Para convertirte en inmortal debes quedar completamente vació de sangre humana, y luego ser llenado con la sangre inmortal. De esa manera te traspase el don oscuro. Primero bebí tu sangre hasta la ultima gota, y luego te di de la mía.

-Así que éste es mi final-. Dijo Yuki abatido y desganado. No sacaba nada con seguir peleando contra alguien tan inmensamente fuerte, el único perdedor sería el mismo.

-Podrá ser el final de una vida, pero es el comienzo de otra mucho más interesante-. Sus ojos centellaron y se clavaron en los de su ahora nuevo novicio. –Eiri, llegó la hora de que te alimentes por primera vez-.

Yuki se vistió conlas ropas que Tohma le entregó, y juntos caminaron por una de las callejuelas menos transitadas de Atenas.

Tohma guiaba a su aprendiz en busca de una victima que considerara lo suficientemente buena para él.

En una escalinata de un viejo edificio se encontraba durmiendo una joven de no más allá de 16 años, cubierta por una capa de tierra, y con las ropas sucias y malolientes.

-Será esta, bebe de esa muchacha-. Dijo Tohma mientras hacía despertar a la joven.

Yuki miró a Tohma atónito, no creía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Estaba diciendo que matara a una jovencita, y no solo eso, la estaba despertando para que la mirara, para que viera a quien le quitaría la vida.

A su mente llegó un pensamiento difuso, pero que no le pertenecía. La joven estaba asustada, y miraba a ambos hombres y al espacio a su alrededor en busca de una manera para escapar. –Tengo que correr rápido-. Pensó la muchacha.

Yuki se dio la vuelta y camino lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que fue mucho, para su sorpresa, pues apenas veía a las casas y edificios en su camino.

-¿Por qué te vas?. Te he dicho que debes alimentarte, sino el dolor aumentará-. Tohma traía en sus brazos a la joven que no cesaba de gritar y pedir ayuda. – Por favor déjenme, ¡suélteme!-. Decía la chica entre gritos y gimoteos.

-¡Cállate!-. Con una de sus manos dobló el cuello de la joven dejándola inconsciente y muda como quería. – Bebe de ella, es toda tuya-. La acercó al rubio invitándole a beber.

La sangre en las venas de Yuki palpitaba por deseo, su boca se humedecía, y sus colmillos crecían en sus encías. Podía ver la tibia sangre de la muchacha correr por sus venas, sentía su aroma dulzón en sus narices e imaginaba la delicia de sentirla dentro de su boca.

-¡Dios!. ¡Aléjala de mi!. ¿En qué me he convertido?-. Estaba atormentado por sus propios pensamientos y culpas.

-Ella no sentirá ningún dolor, además, tarde o temprano morirá en estas calles. ¿Por qué no la ayudas a que sea de forma menos trágica e indigna?-.

Sin poder contenerse mas, Yuki se acerca a la muchacha y la toma en sus brazos. El aroma de la sangre era tan intenso que lo embriagaba y enloquecía.

-Tómala-. Susurro Tohma en su oído mientras contemplaba la escena con gusto y fascinación.

El rubio hincó sus filosos colmillos en la piel de la joven. Ella ya no tenía miedo, pues se encontraba vagando en sus sueños, aunque abrió la boca en una mueca de dolor.

Ya no pensaba mas, se encontraba sumergido en un torrente de pasión y satisfacción, era algo casi lujurioso estar mordiendo esa suave piel que cedía por completo a sus dientes.

-Ya es suficiente. Detente Eiri, ella está muerta-. El vampiro había puesto una mano en el hombro del rubio para hacerlo reaccionar.

Yuki abrió los ojos y miro espantado lo que había hecho, en sus brazos tenía el cadáver de una mujer, cuyo cuello estaba cubierto por sangre. Se separó de ella al instante, no soportaba estar más cerca de ella, el aroma a muerte lo mareaba.

-¿Qué he hecho?-. Dijo apenas en un susurro. La tristeza y la culpa llenó su corazón. Había matado a una mujer inocente, y había disfrutado de ello, nuevamente sentía odio por si mismo. Por su debilidad, que lo había hecho caer al nivel más bajo al que un ser humano puede llagar, o por lo menos alguien que lo fue.

-Ahora eres un asesino. Lo único que puedes hacer es matar-. Dijo Tohma acercándose a él y besando su mejilla.

-¡NO!, No es verdad, no puede ser. Yo puedo ser diferente, puedo vivir sin matar-. Yuki estaba trastornado, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo que Tohma le decía.

-Tu y yo somos iguales-. Dijo Tohma mientras sujetaba el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos. -Somos dos bebedores de sangre; la sangre es y será nuestro único alimento-.

Yuki lloró en silencio maldiciéndose así mismo por su debilidad y por todo lo que había hecho. En todo lo que había pasado no había solo un culpable; eran dos: Tohma y él mismo.

-La sangre es más liviana que el agua bendita mi querido Eiri-san, y muy pronto te acostumbrarás a ella-. Le dijo el maestro a su aprendiz.

Continuará.

(N/A): Lo prometido es deuda, ya les he subido el cuarto capitulo, y espero sea de su agrado. Me he tardado un poquitín más de la cuenta, porque me duelen muuuuuuuucho los ojos frente al computador, porque no he dormido muy bien. Buaaa!!, pobre de mi, pero como las quiero mucho, y deseo que les siga gustando el fic, he seguido sacrificando mi visión. ¡Todo por buenas lectoras como ustedes!.

No dejen de darme sus opiniones sobre el fic, sobre algo que se pueda mejorar, o sobre lo que quieran, los ánimos también son muy bien recibidos. Gracias. .

**En el próximo capitulo: **Sólo les digo que un pequeño pelirosa aparece en escena y vuelve aun mas caótica la situación de nuestro Yuki.

Jijiji, ¿quien será ese misterioso pelirosa?, ¿de dónde es que salió?. Eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo. No dejen de leer.

Matta Ne!!


	5. Un punto en el que no hay retorno

**Capitulo V: Un punto en el que no hay retorno.**

Aunque los días pasaban, Yuki no podía ver la luz del sol en ninguno de ellos, su existencia se encontraba inmersa en una oscuridad de la que no había escapatoria.

Desde que fue convertido en vampiro por Tohma, había experimentado toda la lujuria y el sadismo de éste.

El vampiro lo envolvía entre sus brazos y lo poseía una y otra vez sin descanso, de las maneras más duras que se pudiera imaginar. Lo arañaba con sus filosas uñas, y lo embestía con una fuerza casi salvaje, haciéndole un daño que le calaba en los huesos. Pero, a pesar del resentimiento de su cuerpo, por todo lo que recibía, en pocos minutos las heridas sanaban, el dolor cesaba y dejaba paso al placer.

Yuki lo odiaba y amaba al mismo; amaba las sensaciones que despertaba en él, amaba su cuerpo irresistible y quizás, pero solo un poco, la nueva visión del mundo que poseía. Odiaba a Tohma, lo maldecía y lo condenaba, pero más que a él se detestaba a si mismo; a la criatura abominable en que se había convertido; o tal vez a quien siempre había sido.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa tan ensimismado mi querido Eiri-san?-. Dijo Tohma mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa y acomodaba las botas.

-Pienso en mi, en ti y en nosotros-. Dijo Yuki al tiempo que contemplaba sus propias manos, desnudas y cubiertas de sangre, sangre que no le pertenecía a él, sino a su amante.

En sus encuentros sexuales ambos se convertían en bestias salvajes. Yuki se había habituado a ello y a los extraños gustos de Tohma, que incluían desde arañazos y cadenas, hasta mordidas para succionar la sangre del otro. –¿Me habré acostumbrado a él?. ¿Lo amaré realmente, o solo soy demasiado cobarde para huir de él y acabar con mi vida?-. Pensaba el rubio, que no lograba comprender el motivo de su existencia.

-Es bueno que pienses en nosotros , eso me indica que ya has asumido que somos una pareja, y que no nos separaremos jamás-.

-Eso ya lo sé, y es lo que más me duele... El que esto no se acabará jamás-.

-¡Tonterías! (dijo Tohma), deberías alegrarte. Podremos ser amantes por siempre-. Le dirigió una mirada llena de lujuria y se pasó los dedos por la comisura de los labios en un gesto provocador.

-Tohma...-. Un pequeño silencia que lleno el ambiente antes de que el novelista continuara. –TU, ERES MI ENEMIGO Y MI AMANTE AL MISMO TIEMPO, eso puede cambiar, pero nunca dejarás de ser mi enemigo-.

-Nada cambiara entre nosotros si yo no lo deseo... te lo aseguro-. Dijo el poderoso vampiro, y abriendo su sarcófago se sumergió en él. Había llegado el momento de dormir.

El escritor también se hundió en su ataúd. Aquel simple acto le proporcionaba una única y pequeña tranquilidad, pues al sumirse en el profundo sueño que le otorgaba la llegada del los primeros rayos del sol, se libraba del padecimiento que le significaba el pensar en Tohma y en su propio ser... un suplicio mayor que cualquier otro posible.

Con el llegar de la nueva noche y al abrir sus ojos, Yuki se encontró con una sorpresa. Tohma estaba vestido de una forma más elegante de lo usual; con unos finos pantalones de hilo cerúleo y una chaqueta que le hacía juego. A su lado habían tres maletas de cuero de búfalo teñido de negro y una larga gabardina azul.

-Llegó el momento de partir de este espantoso hormiguero. Iremos a donde podamos cazar sin cuidados, a donde nuestras presas se encuentren en cada esquina a montones. Iremos de regreso al lugar en el que nos conocimos-. Deteniéndose para mirar la reacción del rubio que acababa de despertar de su sueño diurno Tohma prosiguió. – Vamos a Londres, ¿ qué te parece?-.

-No!! -. Dijo secamente el rubio, que continuó con más calma- No es necesario, estamos bien aquí, no deseo salir de esta isla; es lo único que evita que mate a más personas-.

-No seas tonto, crees que tus instintos y deseos te permitirán seguir viviendo sin cazar?. Pues no, te equivocas, Aun cuando has resistido mucho desde que te convertí, tu cuerpo te pide la sangre de los vivos, no podrás continuar sin ella.

He sido muy paciente contigo, pero todo tiene un limite. Ahora, deseo salir de esta maldita isla e ir al mundo real, allí despertarás al verdadero vampiro que hay en ti.-.

-¿Acaso lo único que puedo hacer es matar?-. Preguntó con desesperación el joven de hermosos cabellos dorados.

-Esa es la razón que tiene tu alma para despertar cada noche; pues es tu alma más que tu cuerpo la que pide sangre y aún cuando te resistas a ello, eso no cambiará-. Tohma sujeto por la barbilla a Yuki y luego le acarició la mejilla.

-Entiéndelo eres un vampiro y los vampiros bebemos sangre, sin importar de quien se trate, sea, un anciano, un niño, una joven o un bebé, todos son nuestras presas; ricos y pobres, finos y ordinarios, nosotros los vampiros no discriminamos entere nuestras victimas; pero por supuesto, cada quien tiene sus preferencias.

-No sigas, No quiero oírte y no quiero irme de aquí. Este es el lugar que me vio nacer como un monstruo y será este el lugar en el que me quedaré por siempre. Esta es mi prisión, mi castigo por lo que soy-.

-Deja de decir estupideces y vístete, partimos esta misma noche-. Tohma cogió unas ropas que ya había dispuesto para el novelista y se las tiró en la cara. – No quiero más demoras, entiende que tú haces lo que yo diga-.

Antes de que Tohma se marchara de la "habitación" Yuki le espeto: - ¡Tú no eres mi dueño!-.

-¡Claro que lo soy!, tú me perteneces en cuerpo y alma...

Aunque a Yuki no le gustaba admitirlo Tohma se había convertido en todo para él. -¿Ya no puedes leer mis pensamientos?-.

-No, ya no puedo hacerlo-. Contestó el maestro.

-Es lo que imaginé-. Y tras esto Yuki se vistió. Ahora tenía una pequeña libertad; sus pensamientos eran solo suyos y nadie podía leerlos ni escudriñarlos... Un poco de privacidad, un poco de solo el-.

Tras una semana de viaje en barco y luego en automóvil, llegaron a Londres.

Para Yuki la cuidad estaba mil veces más hermosa de lo que la había dejado, sus rascacielos, sus luces, y ahora... su gente. La sangre comenzó a hervirle, el éxtasis se apodero de él.

Tohma puedo notarlo con sólo verlo, el deseo de beber sangre era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

-No te resistas, ve por quien más se te apetezca-. Dijo Tohma al tiempo que con su mano, lo incitaba a salir del auto y exponerse al inmenso gentío.

Era una tibia noche de verano, el aire era suave y estaba impregnado de un sinfín de exquisitas fragancias; de manjares recién preparados, del perfume de mujeres y hombres, del aroma del Támesis, pero por sobre todo, del olor a humanos; a su piel, su sudor... su sangre.

Al bajar del auto y posar sus pies en el suelo una oleada de viento lo golpeo en la cara despeinándolo... aquel viento trajo consigo aun más olores de los que el rubio podía soportar. Yuki palideció, sus manos temblaron y casi calló al piso, de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Tohma que lo sujetaron.

-Estás muy débil. Debes matar... Esta noche yo te ayudaré, pero estoy seguro, que luego no será necesario-.

Tohma indicó al chofer que los llevara al hotel en donde se hospedarían y lo manipuló para que arreglara los papeles necesarios para comprar una mansión a su nombre en la cuidad.

El hotel al que llegaron era sumamente elegante. Las recepcionistas, no tardaron en darles la más grata bienvenida y ofrecerles todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Tohma quedó cautivado por de ellas; la más joven de las tres; poseía un cuerpo delgado, ojos pequeños pero expresivos, llenos de dulzura y boquita pequeña seductora, en realidad todo en ella era pequeño pero a la vez cautivador. No tardó en decidirse por ella, para que fuera la victima de la que luego se alimentaría su preciado novicio.

Lo único que Yuki deseaba, era entrar en la habitación, para escapar del aroma de tantos cuerpos jóvenes que lo provocaban y mareaban, desde que había sido convertido hacia alrededor de un mes, no había vuelto a probar la sangre humana.

El escritor se tendió en la cama exhausto, sentía como su cuerpo le quemaba por dentro y su boca se encontraba seca y deseosa del contacto de el líquido vital.

No debía preocuparse por la presencia del otro vampiro, pues seguramente tardaría un tiempo en arreglar todos los documentos necesarios para hospedarse en el lugar.

Cerró los ojos y deseó que el sueño llegara, pero no lo hizo. Nuevamente se encontraba acompañado de pensamientos y recuerdos dolorosos, de los que no había escapatoria.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y sobresaltó al rubio. Tohma entró en la habitación acompañado de una joven, a pesar de que la luz no estaba encendida él podía verla con claridad; se trataba de una de las recepcionistas que los recibieron al entrar en el hotel. Con solo verle los ojos pudo notar que estaba siendo influenciada por Tohma.

-Esta hermosa jovencita se ha ofrecido para hacernos compañía-. Dijo Tohma indicándole a la joven que entrara en el dormitorio.

-Muy buenas noches, espero que no le moleste mi presencia -. Dijo ella con el cabello firmemente tomado en un moño.

Yuki no sabía qué decir, la crudeza de los actos de Tohma no dejaban de sorprenderlo, pero jamás creyó que fuera capaz de traer hasta allí a una joven de la que seguramente luego se preguntaría por su paradero.

-No puedes ser tan imprudente. ¡Sácala de aquí!-. Dijo el escritor enardecido y adolorido, pues su cuerpo deseoso de sangre estaba al límite y ya no podía aguantar más.

-A pesar del estado en el que estás sigues residiéndote?. No puedo entenderte, eres increíblemente obstinado. Muy bien, si tu no la quieres, entonces me la quedaré yo-. Y rodeando con su brazo la cintura a la joven, la besó en los labios degustándose con su sabor y su calor.

Los sentidos del rubio estaban más despiertos que nunca, podía percibir la esencia de la mujer que se entregaba a Tohma, podía sentir como el cuerpo de la joven subía de temperatura con cada caricia del vampiro y como su corazón palpitaba con más intensidad.

Tohma rasgó la parte superior del uniforme de la mujer y la despojó de la blusa que le cubría los senos, dejándolos expuestos a sus caricias y besos. Eran pequeños y firmes, como dos pequeñas montañitas de color damasco en cuya cima había un volcán deseoso de hacer erupción.

Con su mano libre desarmó el apretado peinado de la muchacha, por lo que los cabellos de ésta; largos y castaños quedaron libres para ser enredados entre sus dedos.

La joven no podía resistirse a tales caricias, el pudor la abandonó por completo, ni siquiera le importó la presencia del otro hombre en la habitación, que seguramente estaba mirándolo todo. Se entregó ante aquel hombre que la acariciaba como nunca nadie lo habían hecho.

La mujer no estaba equivocada, aun desde la cama, Yuki permanecía estático observando la sensual escena, en la que la protagonista no tenía ni la más remota sospecha de que estaba siendo victima de un espantosos juego, un juego que terminaría con su muerte.

Tohma hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca de la mujer y luego limpió la sangre que mano de la herida con su lengua, sin succionarla ni presionarla.

Pero ella no era conciente de aquello, estaba envuelta en un suave hechizo y lo único que podía sentir era el placer.

Con aquel corte, el aroma de la sangre impregnó la habitación y se metió en las narices del rubio, el sabor dulzón de la sangre era casi táctil para él. Sus colmillos crecieron en sus fundas de piel y se hicieron filosos y prominentes. No podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado cerca de aquel cuerpo que lo llamaba para poseerlo.

-Ven... únete a nosotros...-. Dijo sin palabras el hombre de ojos castaños y chispeantes que no habían dejado de observar por ni un segundo el comportamiento de su preciado novicio.

Que más le daba si era invitado o no a participar (pensó Yuki), él ya sabía que todo eso había sido planeado para él.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte, demasiado irresistible; aquel cuerpo semidesnudo siendo acariciado por las ágiles manos del vampiro, el largo cuello siendo besado por los diestros labios de Tohma y luego mordido para beber del exquisito néctar... Presenciar todo eso le era fatal...

Se acercó sin cavilaciones, su deseo era más fuerte que él mismo, sujetó uno de los brazos de la joven y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que la muchacha gimiera de disgusto por ser alejada de los brazos de su amante.

-No te preocupes querida, yo te propiciaré más placer del que podrás soportar- Dijo Yuki con un tono de voz sugerente, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a la garganta de la joven y hundía sus colmillos en su piel.

¡Ahhhhh!...---. Sollozó la muchacha mientras Yuki le acariciaba las firmes nalgas y le succionaba la sangre sin que apenas se diera cuenta de ello.

Tohma los observaba deleitado, las caricias de su novicio se hacían cada vez más apasionadas y bruscas, provocando que de los labios de la joven no dejaran de brotar gemidos de satisfacción, y que él mismo se sintiera completamente seducido por la situación.

El deseo sexual del rubio no se reprimió, aunque era la sangre lo que más añoraba en ese momento, su virilidad también estaba viva y le pedía a gritos que poseyera a la mujer.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza rasgo la falda de la chica y la despojó de su prenda interior, la subió a sus piernas y hundió su miembro con brusquedad. Era como si su cuerpo fuera un animal salvaje que necesitaba con urgencia realizar el coito.

La estreches de la vagina de la joven indicaba sin duda que esta era virgen, y que había llegado a la habitación debido a los poderes de persuasión de Tohma. Se sintió mal por ello; por estar profanando la virtud de una mujer, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía pleno estando ahí, envuelto por aquella humedad tan conocida. A pesar de que su mente sabía que aquello estaba mal, su cuerpo solo obedecía a sus instintos primarios.

Poseyó a la joven en totalidad, y aunque la utilizaba para su propia satisfacción la hizo feliz, la hizo disfrutar como ya nunca más lo haría, vivir la experiencia más importante que jamás tendría.

Mientras la joven clamaba por más Yuki la beso por última vez, pero esta vez en forma tierna, apoderándose de su último suspiro y de su última gota de sangre... con ello la muchacha ya estaba muerta.

Tohma que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, miro a su aprendiz como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, sus ojos destellaron de pasión y felicidad, pues había logrado despertar por completo a Yuki como vampiro.

Yuki depositó el cuerpo de la muchacha en el piso; tenía la apariencia de una doncella, su piel aun estaba prendida por la pasión, su cuello y extremidades tenían las pequeñas marcas de unas mordidas, pero en sus labios había quedado marcada una sonrisa de satisfacción que jamás podría ser borrada.

Ella había muerto feliz y sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedió.

A la noche siguiente Tohma y Yuki se mudaron a su nueva mansión. Era un lugar de lo más elegante y refinado, cada detalle estaba celosamente cuidado e inspirado en el renacimiento, pero eso, al rubio no le importo. Durante su vida como mortal no habría dejado de admirar la magnificencia de las habitaciones o de escribir algunos datos importantes sobre la data de su construcción, pero ahora sus intereses eran otros, lo único que deseaba hacer era salir a la oscuridad de la noche a cazar, necesitaba beber sangre.

Si quieres marcharte hazlo ya, yo no te detendré, solo recuerda no exponerte demasiado y regresar antes de que amanezca, es demasiado peligroso quedarse afuera, aun para ti.

A pesar de su impaciencia Yuki escucho todo con atención y luego se marcho con su nuevo poder de la velocidad.

La noche estaba fresca, pero aun así las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente.

Yuki no se atrevió a transitar por aquellos lugares en donde la luz artificial lo iluminaba demasiado, pues podía imaginarse el aspecto que tenia y que llamaría demasiado la atención, pero a pesar de no encontrarse en lugares completamente iluminados, el rubio llamaba mucho la atención, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, pues lo encontraban increíblemente atractivo y no podían evitar enamorarse de él.

Yuki sabia todo eso, podía leer la mente de cualquiera que quisiera; sabia que pensaba éste y aquel, y le divirtió jugar un rato con ello, aprender más acerca de sus nuevos poderes. Pero eso no era lo que más le interesaba hacer durante esa noche, sus venas le pedían a gritos el contacto con la sangre y el rubio no se hizo esperar más, salió en la búsqueda de una nueva victima, pero esta vez sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

En las afueras de un bar había un par de hombres que conversaban animadamente mientras se tambaleaban por tanto alcohol. Yuki no solo podía notar su estado de ebriedad por su estado físico, sino también porque apenas podía leer sus mentes con claridad.

Uno de los hombres era joven; de no más allá de veinte años, y el otro estaba cerca de los cuarenta. Ambos tenían el aspecto típico de los albañiles o constructores; con la piel bronceada por la continua exposición a los rayos del sol y las ropas raídas y malolientes por el sudor. Ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia del extraño, por lo que se sorprendieron sobremanera cundo Yuki se les acercó y los llamó por sus nombres.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Dijo el joven a la defensiva. Tenía el cabello crespo y negro, la piel morena y músculos marcados, a pesar del aire fresco solo usaba unos jeans desvencijados y una sudadera anaranjada.

Sin entender muy bien por qué, el rubio se sintió particularmente atraído por él y le tendió la mano.- Buenas noches, mis intenciones son buenas, solo quiero conversar un rato-.

El otro hombre se interpuso entre los dos. – Mi amigo y yo estamos ocupados, será mejor que te marches a otra parte-.

-Pero si podemos divertirnos los tres juntos, ¿por qué tan antipático?-. Dijo Yuki en tono burlón.

El joven se había puesto algo nervioso por la extraña mirada que le dirigió el elegante rubio. No sabía bien por qué, pero aquel hombre le daba miedo. En un movimiento impulsivo, lo empujo a un lado y espetó: - ¿Qué no ves que estamos en algo, ¡lárgate de una vez!-. Se dio la vuelta e indico a su amigo que entraran en el bar.

Los dos hombres se encaminaron a la taberna burlándose del extraño, no sólo de su actitud, sino de su vestimenta; que era absurdamente fina para un lugar como ese.

Antes de que pudieran entrar Yuki se les volvió a acercar: - No tengo ganas de perder mí tiempo ¿por qué no me acompañan dócilmente?-.

Enfurecidos por lo que para ellos parecía una tomada de pelo y una provocación los dos se abalanzaron ante el elegante hombre para golpearlo, pero éste los esquivo sin complicaciones y ambos quedaron más anonadados que antes.

El hombre maduro saco una corta pluma y amenazó al extraño. – Si no quieres terminar mal, ¡aléjate de nosotros y déjanos en paz! -.

-¿En serio?, ¿Crees que con eso podrías hacerme algo?-. Yuki se mantuvo en donde estaba y miró seductoramente a ambos hombres.

Ante aquello el nerviosismo se apoderó de los dos.

-¡Eres un maldito engreído!. Tú te la buscaste, te demostraré que jamás debes subestimarme!!-. Dijo el hombre mayor precipitándose hacia Yuki para enterrarle el arma. Era un hombre corpulento y recio, sus brazos eran fuertes, pero aún así no pudo dañar al rubio, pues este desapareció ante sus ojos.

Yuki había saltado tan alto que pudo ubicarse justo detrás de la espalda de aquel sujeto.

El pobre hombre no había notado aquello, por lo que cuando Yuki lo abrazó por la espalda éste se sobresaltó, pero no logro escapar, estaba fuertemente sujeto por aquellos brazos, no pudo librase cuando Yuki lo abrazo por la espalda y le clavó los colmillos en la garganta apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos debido a su embriaguez, comenzó a reírse solo, pues pensaba que todo aquello era obra de su imaginación, que se encontraban peleando contra un fantasma de su imaginación.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo de este tonto juego-. Dijo Yuki

-Bla... ya déjanos en paz estúpida aparición...-. Dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza sin entender muy bien las cosas-.

El joven observaba la situación aun más confundido. Había veces en las que se había emborrachado al extremo de imaginar cosas extrañas, pero este no era el caso, había bebido como acostumbraba y no se sentía tan borracho, además le parecía raro que los dos estuvieran viendo la misma aparición.

Se acerco a su amigo y lo agarro del brazo para guiarlo hasta el bar, pero el fantasmagórico hombre le agarro el otro brazo y tiro de el.

-El juego terminó, es hora de mi recompensa-. Mientras mantenía al joven sujeto por el brazo, Yuki lo miró a los ojos y se adentro en su mente, incursionando en los pasillos de sus recuerdos y añoranzas. Hacer eso le hizo recordar la noche que conoció a Tohma, y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Tohma le hizo a él. Se estaba comportando como él y estaba siguiendo sus mismos pasos.

*Maldito Tohma... sabes exactamente lo que voy a hacer, me has guiado todo este tiempo y no me he dado cuenta de ello, no has dejado de ser mi mentor* pensó el rubio.

Ante el descuido de Yuki el joven pudo librarse de él y salió corriendo acompañado de su amigo.

Yuki no los siguió, el odio había vuelto a apoderarse de él, odiaba a Tohma y asimismo por ser tan tonto, odiaba a todos, odiaba a ese joven porque pudo librase de él cuando el no puedo huir de Tohma, y se volvió a odiar asimismo por permitir que escaparan...

Llevado por la rabia corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron en busca de aquellos hombres, agudizando su sentido del olfato pudo dar con ellos y se abalanzo sobre el más adulto clavándole los colmillos en la garganta y succionándole la sangre hasta matarlo.

El joven estaba aterrorizado, en su mente no cabía la posibilidad de que una criatura sobrenatural pudiera beber sangre, por lo que estaba seguro de que aquel ser espectral se trataba de un demonio que venia a buscarlos por sus malos actos.

Intento huir de nuevo, pero no pudo, ante el apareció el demonio vestido de lujo y con una mirada diabólica y llena de odio, con una piel centellante por la blancura y con unos dientes más largos de lo común en cualquier mortal.

-No me mates, por favor, te daré lo que sea, mi alma, te daré dinero, pero por favor no me mates-. Suplico desesperado el joven moreno.

Aquello avivó aún más la ira del rubio, sintió asco por aquel sujeto tan cobarde, porque se tiro a sus pies como un gusano desesperado por no morir.

Yuki lo agarro del cabello y lo levanto del suelo obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos, deberías agradecer que esta noche será tu última noche... Y tras esto clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del joven, aunque no bebió toda la sangre de este estaba enojado y había perdido los deseos de comer. Dejo al hombre tirado en el piso para que desangrara, en pocos minutos estaría muerto.

Yuki vagó por las calles durante toda la noche, hasta que se asomaron los primeros rayos del sol y se vio obligado a regresar a su escondite.

Mientras caminaba con gran rapidez hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaban, Eiri pudo ver que el sol aparecía y que sus aún tenues rayos lo abrazaban cálidamente. Se sintió hipnotizado, era tan grande su anhelo por poder sentir su cuerpo cubierto por la luz y la tibieza del sol que corrió en la dirección en que éste salía, aún cuando le hacía daño a sus ojos y su piel. En sólo algunos minutos el cuerpo empezó a dolerle fuertemente el sol abrazaba su cuerpo y amenazaba en quemarlo como lo hace un fósforo a un papel.

El rubio se entregó a la situación, no tenía nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo y estaba muy cansado para escapar del dolor. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba y las piernas le flaqueaban. Justo en ese instante, cuando las cosas se hubiesen puesto aún más dañinas para el pelirubio, llegó Tohma tapando al joven con un abrigo negro y cargándolo en sus brazos, para luego sacarlo del sol a una velocidad increíble.

Volaban sobre los rascacielos de la ciudad en dirección de una mansión abandonada que estaba próxima y tenía puestas y ventanas clausuradas, por lo que el sol no podría amenazar con entrar.

Si no hubiera sido porque Tohma había estado esperando a la llegada del rubio con impaciencia y a que éste pudo sentir el aroma de la piel quemada del último a kilómetros, el poderoso vampiro no habría podido llegar a él, y lo más probable es que el sol habría acabado con la "vida de Yuki".

Pese a que el cuerpo del pelirubio estaba bastante quemado, las quemaduras sólo eran superficiales y no tardarían mucho en sanarse. El color de piel de Eiri había pasado de un pálido blanco a un color bronceado mate.

Ese día y cuatro días más los pasaron en ese espantoso lugar, Yuki estaba aún muy débil, y Tohma no quería exponerlo a ningún peligro.

A pesar de que Tohma había cuidado a Yuki con bastante recelo y amabilidad, cuando el rubio hubo de estar bien, la amabilidad se acabó y el poderoso vampiro no tardó en propinarle un gran puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡¿Cómo osas dañar así el cuerpo que con tanto esmero he protegido y educado?!

-No existe modo de que mueras. ¡Estúpido!. Entiéndelo de una vez, estás y estarás atado a esta vida para siempre, esa es la maldición de nuestra condición. La muerte sólo podría llegar a tocarte tras el dolor más insoportable existente, pero eso no será algo por lo que yo te dejaré pasar, si es necesario, yo mismo haré que pases por un sufrimiento casi tan grande como el de la muerte para que te des cuenta de lo espantoso que es y desistas en intentarlo.

El rubio sólo atinó a escucharlo sin emitir palabra alguna, no sabía bien por qué había podido soportar aquel sol sin sufrir heridas peores, pero no por el momento no quería volver a experimentar una experiencia similar, el dolor que había sentido había sido agobiante.

El tono de piel de Yuki había quedado levemente más oscuro, por lo que podía camuflarse de mejor manera entre los humanos, para divertirse entre ellos y alimentarse como correspondía. Había pasado ya cinco días comiendo sólo algunas gotas de sangre al verse impedido de succionar más de sus víctimas.

Nuevamente estaba insaciable, se alimentaba de una y otra víctima sin importarle el sexo ni la edad, sólo quería sentir la exquisita sensación de la sangre fluyendo por su garganta, el agradable palpitar de los corazones apagándose, y la suavidad y calidez de sus cuerpos entre sus brazos.

Odiaba que el calor de los humanos durara tan poco tras su fallecimiento, por lo que cada vez hacía que las experiencias de muerte de sus víctimas fueran más largas y las rodeaba de suspenso. Disfrutaba al máximo de sus juegos mortales, que al mismo tiempo eran la llave de su despensa de sangre, sangre que hacía mucho más veloz la curación de sus heridas, una sangre que lo hacía sentir un poco más vivo…

Cuántas ideas ilustrativas había oído de sus propias víctimas, a cuantos científicos destacados había oído decir que el ser humano es la criatura más inteligente y poderosa de la Tierra, que incluso era capaz de derrotar a enfermedades invisibles. Pero Yuki sabía que todos ellos estaban equivocados, su inocencia e ignorancia causaba una risa seca en el rubio al pensar que una vez él había sido como ellos, creyendo que era la cúspide de la pirámide, invencible, e inalcanzable, pero tuvo que golpearse de frente para darse cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado, había una especie despreciable y llena de artimañas que se llevaba el primer puesto, nadie podía ganarles en inteligencia y fuerza, éstos eran los vampiros. Pero ni siquiera entre ellos mismos había quien pudiera derrotar al más grande demonio de la muerte, un demonio que había vivido tantos años que nadie podría contarlos jamás. Él era la muerte misma, una muerte tormentosa que sólo se llevaba a los que por capricho quería, una muerte que acompañaba al rubio sin dejarlo jamás... Tohma…

No había nada que hacer contra él, ni contra sí mismo, estaba completamente subyugado a sus decisiones, por lo que por fin había decido adoptar el planteamiento de un antiguo proverbio: Si no puedes contra él, únetele…

Eso era lo que desde una Noche tormentosa de invierno había decidido el escritor. El antiguo y cobarde Yuki Eiri había muerto por fin, ya no se contendría más y desataría su poder sobre el mundo como lo hacía su verdugo, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder. Su mente u cuerpo podrían abandonarse a los placeres de la carne sin reparo para siempre.

Desde esa noche en adelante las cosas entre el rubio y el Tohma cambiaron su relación ya no era tan apática como antes y se sumergían en prolongadas conversaciones acerca de las trivialidades de la sociedad contemporánea, sus avances tecnológicos, los cambios políticos y económicos, etc.

Su relación era un constante dar y recibir, el escritor sabía que mientras se entregara apaciblemente al otro vampiro podría hacer su voluntad con mayor libertad.

El sexo entre ambos llegaba a niveles impensables para los humanos, podían estar la noche entera sin detenerse en un acto continuo de placer y dolor.

El sadismo de Tohma a veces se sobrepasaba causando serias heridas a su amante, el que debía aguantar en silencio el dolor hasta que la herida cerrase por completo.

El rubio sabía que el otro se dejaba llevar, pero sus caricias gentiles y suaves le daban a entender que éste lo deseaba de una manera que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Luego de aquellas noches de intenso placer Tohma dejaba a su amante libre de que hiciera lo que deseara donde él deseara siempre y cuando volviera dentro de tres días, si no deseaba ser severamente castigado.

En una de esas noches de completa libertad, el novelista decidió ir a un ligar distinto, que aunque no era de su agrado tenía deseos de conocer. Fue guiado por la música estridente de éste y una voz infantil que cantaba de manera totalmente apasionada y despreocupada.

La música en el lugar era estridente, los colores de las luces fluorecentes lo cegaban a ratos, hasta que se acostumbró a ellas. El humo del cigarrillo y el olor de la cerveza impregnaban el lugar dejándolo todo maloliente.

La juventud de esa época tenía por costumbre fumar de manera desmedida un tabaco de bajísima calidad que ellos llamaban cigarrillos.

Con sus poderes sobre naturales, Yuki percibía todo con una nitidez y precisión de la que ningún humano podría experimentar jamás.

Mientras caminaba haciéndose paso por entre la multitud de jóvenes desorientados que coreaban la mediocre letra de la canción, pudo llegar al fin a un lugar en el que podía apreciar a quien fuera dueño de la voz que lo atrajo. Era un jovencito pequeño y vestido extravagantemente, con el cabello hasta los hombros y desordenado, parecía verdaderamente una niña jugando a ser cantante.

A Eiri le desagradó de inmediato, cómo era posible que un hombre cantara de esa manera tan infantil y con esas ropas tan poco masculinas.

Detestaba las extrañas personas que esa sociedad estaba formando, con su liberalismo y tolerancia desmedida. Era absolutamente inaceptable.

Volvió a mirar al joven que cantaba entregándose por completo, éste no se daba cuenta de las miradas lujuriosas que hombres y mujeres jóvenes y adultas le propinaban. Eran sus ropas y su cuerpo un verdadero llamado a probarlo. El joven era una especie de fruto Sueve y dulce, que desprendía inocencia y a la vez erotismo con su sensual y delicado cuerpo.

Yuki lo había decidido, él sería su primera presa de la noche.

**He aquí después de mucho tiempo este nuevo capítulo que espero sea del agrado de todas ustedes fieles lectoras, no saben el ánimo que me dan con sus mensajitos. **O///O

**Espero por lo menos puedo satisfacer un poco su ansiedad, disculpen la demora, había perdido la motivación, porque pensé que no había gustado mucho mi fic, entonces me bajonié, pero al volver a ver los reviews de ustedes que han seguido el fanfic me dieron ganas de continuarlo, aún cuando no sea del gusto de la matoría, debo ser fiel a mis seguidoras y a mi misma.**

**De nuevo disculpen y espero seguir teniendo su apoyo**

**Matta Ne!**

**O.ó **

**¿Qué creen que pasará después con este extraño e interesante cantante y Yuki?**

**¿Quién será este muchacho que logró llamar la atención del frío vampiro?**


	6. Cuando te conocí

**VI: Cuando te conocí**

La música inundaba sus sentidos y lo embriagaba por completo. Cada vez que se paraba sobre un escenario y se ponía a cantar, podía sentir a su cuerpo y alma libres de toda atadura. Shuichi vivía por la música y así lo había sido desde que era un niño pequeño. Ahora, a sus 18 años, y con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida, podía dedicarse por entero a lo que realmente amaba, el canto.

La familia de este agraciado joven, nunca había estado de acuerdo con esto, para ellos, ser cantante era sólo un sueño ilusorio, que no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Pero por más que se lo impidieron, al cumplir sus 18 años, Shuichi se marchó de su casa y se organizó con algunos amigos para formar una banda de música, que algunas noches de la semana tocaba en algún night club de mala muerte. Para el muchacho tales cosas no tenían mayor importancia, el sentía que cualquier escenario era una buena plataforma para lanzarse a cantar, y que con su esfuerzo podrían, algún día, hacerse realmente famosos.

Sólo había algo que nublaba la ilusión de este agraciado joven, y era que, más que oír su música, la mayoría de las personas presentes en los "conciertos", estaban más interesados en él mismo que en la música en general, es decir, sólo se mostraban interesados por su cuerpo.

Shuichi pensaba que quizás eso se debía al color con el que había teñido su cabello, de un rosado fuerte y vivo, que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, pero que quedaba muy bien con su personalidad alegre y entusiasta. Pero también recordaba lo que muchos de sus amigos e incluso su propia madre le habían dicho sobre su, según ellos, exótica belleza. Él, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero no era algo que le agradara, ya que siempre se había sentido como una especie de bicho raro al que se le miraba con extrañeza.

Incluso creía que eso, y su corta estatura (era mucho más bajo que el promedio de los hombres) eran los motivos por los que hasta ese momento no había tenido novia. Aunque no se sentía realmente mal por ello, ya que no se había sentido enamorado de nadie todavía, y suponía que la persona indicada para él aún no había aparecido en su vida.

Esa madrugada, la luz de la luna estaba especialmente brillante e hizo que se sintiera extasiado y con deseos de caminar. Así que al terminar su presentación, se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió el camino que habitualmente seguía para llegar a su pensión, pero esta vez tomo una ruta distinta y más larga, para disfrutar así, del agradable ambiente de la noche.

Sabía que sus amigos habían confiado en dejarlo ir solo, porque estaban al corriente de que su casa no quedaba lejos de donde habían tocado. Y si no les había dicho a sus amigos que iría por otro lado era porque Hiro, su mejor amigo, era especialmente receloso de él, y no le permitiría andar solo de noche, aún cuando estuviera próximo a amanecer.

Hiro era muy sobre protector con él, había sido como su hermano mayor desde que eran pequeños y se hicieron amigos en el colegio. El joven de cabello castaño, era dos años mayor que él, pero sin entender muy bien por qué, había entablado una muy buena amistad con el pelirosa.

Shuichi caminaba a paso lento, sin preocuparse mayormente de la oscuridad que rondaba la noche, se sentía extrañamente confortado y atraído por la luz de la luna.

Pero lo que el muchacho no sospechaba, era que era que no estaba realmente solo en ese momento, que había alguien, que seguía cada uno de sus pasos oculto entre las sombras.

Yuki, leía los pensamientos del joven cantante como si se tratase de un libro abierto, no le fue difícil enterarse de aquellas cosas que incluso habían sido ocultadas a su mejor amigo Hiro.

El vampiro pareció disfrutar sus pensamientos, hacía tiempo que no le había tocado toparse con una criatura tan simple, honesta y estúpidamente ingenua.

*Parece que eres una criatura aún más interesante de lo que imaginé, creo que me divertiré mucho contigo*. Pensaba el rubio, mientras seguía contemplando el delgado y frágil cuerpecillo del joven, que caminaba sin cuidado hacia una dirección que ni él mismo conocía, mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía*.

Tras doblar por una esquina y encontrarse en una callejuela ocupada por un grupo de punkis alrededor de una fogata improvisada, el pelirosa se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Había caminado por largo rato sin darse cuenta de las calles que estaba tomando.

El joven miró sin mayor cuidado a los hombres que habían parado su conversación tras oír su melodía.

Los hombres lo miraron extrañados y de inmediato algunos cambiaron su mirada, relativamente pasiva, a una cargada de odio y malicia.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña, te has perdido o vienes a jugar con nosotros?

Shuichi estaba totalmente sorprendido, sabía que su estilo no era muy habitual, y que su cabello estaba pintado de un color considerado socialmente como poco varonil, pero jamás lo habían confundido con una mujer, eso era algo que lo choquió totalmente, y ante lo que no supo reaccionar adecuadamente.

-Yo, yo no soy una mujer, y tampoco estoy perdido, sólo me equivoqué de camino, pero ya me voy.

-¿Dices que no eres una mujer?, entonces eres un maldito travestido. Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Como odio a los homosexuales. ¡Malditos desviados! Dijo un segundo.

-Seguro viniste a propósito buscando emoción.

- Todos son iguales, unos asquerosos desviados.

Yuki miraba la escena desde lo alto de un edificio, pensando en lo tonto que era el muchacho de cabello rosado, y en lo poco civilizada que se pondría la situación a continuación.

-Están equivocados, yo no soy homosexual, yo sólo me pinto el cabello porque toco en una banda.

-¡Ja!, nosotros también tocamos en una banda y no vestimos así.

Uno de los hombres, llevado por un acto de impulsividad le propinó al cantante un golpe en el rostro de tal magnitud, que hizo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se trastabillara. Los otros se reían y burlaban del joven que intentaba recobrar el equilibrio.

-¡Cállate, niñita llorona!

Los hombres formaron un círculo alrededor del muchacho y comenzaron a lanzarle manotazos y patadas en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Shuichi no hallaba cómo escapar, cuando intentó correr por un pequeño hueco que habían dejado sus agresores, uno de los sujetos lo agarró por atrás, del pelo, y lo regresó al círculo dándole un golpe de tal envergadura que lo dejó tirado en le suelo.

-Esto te enseñará a no volver a meterte en nuestro territorio, asqueroso travesti.

Cuando los sujetos se disponían a continuar con una zarpa de golpes aún más duras Yuki bajó desde el techo y se acercó a los hombres como si hubiera venido caminando por la calle.

Los sujetos dejaron de golpear al joven que se encontraba muy malherido y al borde de la inconciencia tirado en el suelo, y se enfocaron en aquel extraño de elegante atuendo, buen talante y cabellos dorados que atraían toda la luz que poseía la callejuela. Para ellos aquel hombre daba una extraña y para normal sensación, y no pudieron evitar sentir cierto miedo. Uno de los hombres absolutamente confiado de su mayoría en número y de su buena condición, no se dejó amedrentar por el aura que emitía en extraño y lo enfrentó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres viejo?, ¿qué no ves que estamos ocupados? Al oír estas palabras, el grupo de hombres recobró su valor y se aproximó al pelirubio para amedrentarlo.

Pero para la sorpresa del grupo de punkis, el rubio no retrocedió ni un centímetro, sino al contrario, camino a su encuentro, quedando a sólo unos pasos de distancia de éstos. Yuki les sonrió, empleando una de sus más habituales y macabras sonrisas. Para él aquello era como el juego del gato y el ratón; el grupo de ratones siempre cree que puede ganar en todo hasta que aparece un feroz gato y se los come a todos. Él era el gato, y no podía dejar que la comparación se echara a perder en esta oportunidad.

-Creo que se han divertido lo suficiente con mi juguete, pero se les ha pasado la mano. Cualquiera que daña mi propiedad debe pagar las consecuencias. Dijo el vampiro con su marcado acento inglés.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito excéntrico? Uno de los sujetos le lanzó un combo, pero éste, en un ágil movimiento lo esquivó e hizo, que por la confusión, el agresor perdiera el equilibrio.

Los otros hombres se miraron extrañados y procedieron a hacer lo mismo, pero la serie de golpes que le arrojaron jamás llegaron a su destino.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi estaba tratando de incorporarse, pero no podía ver bien producto de los golpes que lo tenían mareado.

- Ya me aburrieron. Dijo el rubio. Y en un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha golpeó los cuellos y estómagos de los hombres con tal fuerza que les quebró sus huesos e hizo explotar los órganos, matándolos de inmediato.

El pelirosa se esforzaba por ponerse en pie y marcharse del lugar mientras pudiera. Sólo deseaba escapar, por lo que cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro impulsándolo hacia arriba, para que se pusiera en pie, lanzó de inmediato una patada para defenderse. Pero ésta fue evitada y sólo se encontró chocando estúpidamente con el aire. Ahí, el pelirosa se da cuenta de que quien lo estaba sujetando era aquel hombre que había estado peleando con los punkis para ayudarlo.

Shuichi se sintió avergonzado por su mala reacción, pero agradeció que el hombre hubiese podido evitar el golpe. Cundo levantó su rostro para dar las quedó deslumbrado por lo que veía. Era el hombre con la piel más blanca y tersa que hubiese visto jamás, con unos hipnotizantes ojos dorados provistos de largas y seductoras pestañas. Apenas podía distinguir si estaba sonriendo o no, pero le dio la impresión de que así lo hacía. Aquel rostro no poseía edad, era absolutamente indescifrable.

El muchacho no pudo decir palabra.

- No hace falta que hables, dijo el rubio sin quitarle los ojos de encima y ayudándolo a incorporase.


	7. ¿Un sueño?

**VI: ¿Un sueño?**

Shuichi no prestó atención al significado de las palabras, sino que se dejó llevar por el sonido que éstas producían al salir de sus labios. Aquella voz no era lo que hubiese esperado de una aparición como él, eran más bien fría, pero extrañamente reconfortantes.

Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez, enfocando mejor su visión y adaptándola a la oscuridad que reinaba la callejuela, no le importaba parecer poco educado con su comportamiento, sólo deseaba investigar por qué aquel hombre era tan hermoso, o acaso no era un ser humano, ¿era aquel sujeto de brillantes cabellos dorados un ángel? Shuichi no podía pensar bien, se sentía mareado y a penas podía soportar el peso de su cuerpo, de un segundo a otro se desvaneció.

El vampiro lo sujetó en sus brazos, y de inmediato, su mirada se posó en la tersa piel de su garganta. Abrió la boca, dejando entrever sus colmillos en un deseo casi incontenible de succionar la sangre, que corría enérgica por aquellas jóvenes venas. Pero cuando el aroma de la piel del muchacho llegó a su nariz, embriagándolo por completo, alejó su rostro, pensando que debía controlarse, porque de lo contrario, el juego acabaría muy pronto, y quería disfrutar de aquella experiencia todo lo que fuera posible.

En un rápido movimiento cargó al joven en sus brazos y saltó hasta el techo del edificio más próximo. Arriba contempló el rostro del cantante y se sorprendió al notar que a pesar de sus heridas y de los hematomas que ya se estaban dejando ver, seguía siendo una presa absolutamente exquisita, de rasgos suaves y extravagantes. De verdad había encontrado una joya poco usual.

*Que descuidado eres al quedarte dormido en los brazos de tu peor enemigo* Tras pensar esto, el vampiro se elevó en los aires y viajo saltando sobre los techos de los rascacielos, sólo descendió cuando hubo encontrado un hospital en el que dejó al muchacho, al cuidado de unas amables enfermeras que hubieran dado cualquier cosa porque el rubio se quedara un poco más y les diera sus datos para contactarlo. Pero el vampiro no podía concederles aquel detalle, tenía que marcharse antes que el alba llegara.

Por la tarde del mismo día, Shuichi despertó adolorido y sorprendido, pues al abril los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo Hiro que lo observaba con preocupación, y las paredes blanco invierno de lo que seguramente era un hospital. Con inmediatez los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a su mente.

Se sentó en la cama con brusquedad y el dolor de sus músculos heridos se hizo más fuerte, Hiro se aproximó más a él, para indicarle que se calmara y le dijo que debía estar tranquilo, que estaba bien y que nada malo le pasaría, ya estaba a salvo.

-Quién, él, el hombre que me trajo hasta aquí, dónde ¿dónde está? Shuichi hablaba con mucha prisa.

-¡Ah!, sí, pregunté a las enfermeras por la persona que te había traído hasta aquí para darle las gracias, pero me dijeron que se fue apenas te dejó al cuidado del hospital. Decían que tenía la apariencia de ser alguien muy importante, por lo que seguramente tenía prisa y no podía ser descubierto en un lugar como este. Yo la verdad, quería verle, para agradecerle por ayudarte, eso es algo muy valioso.

-Pero, pero por qué, dime, dime ¿cómo era aquel hombre? Decía el pelirosa sin tomar atención a lo que su amigo le decía.

La apariencia del guitarrista cambio drásticamente, sus ojos refulgieron de furia y le dirigió al muchacho una mirada asesina.

-¡Yo, yo estoy totalmente preocupado por ti, y tú te preocupas por pequeñeces como esa. Qué no te das cuenta de que lo que ha pasado ha sido por tú culpa, por qué te fuiste a otro lado sin decirme, por qué no me pediste que te acompañara!

Hiro Estaba muy enfadado, había llegado al hospital a penas lo llamaron por teléfono, y al ver a su amigo inconciente se le calló el mundo encima. No entendía por qué aquel joven de cabellos alborotados y de color chillón era tan descuidado, por qué siempre se dejaba llevar por sus deseos infantiles sin pensar en las consecuencias. Desde pequeño había sido así, y él siempre había tenido que estar a su lado para cuidarlo. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso no era lo que realmente le molestaba, lo que le dolía era que su amigo hubiera decidido salir aquella noche sin él.

Shuichi escuchó todo lo que le lanzó su amigo enojado. Sabía que había actuado mal, sabía que Hiro tenía motivos para enfurecerse, pero sólo pensaba que eso era algo que él no hubiese podido evitar, y de cierto modo no se arrepentía de que hubiese pasado, ya que si bien le dolían los huesos y músculos de prácticamente todos los centímetros del cuerpo, se sentía extrañamente extasiado por el recuerdo de la persona que lo había salvado.

-Hiro, ¿crees que los ángeles existen?

Hiro miró al muchacho con ojos de sorpresa, aquello alivió de golpe su rabia y dejó paso a la ternura, a la más grande ternura que nadie nunca hubiese despertado en él.

*Sólo tú puedes hacerme cambiar tan drásticamente* Pensó el músico.

-Sí, sí creo en ellos, y tú lo sabes. Pero no seas tan exagerado, no estuviste al borde de la muerte ni nada como tal como para ver a ángeles.

-Mh, sí, puede ser, aunque anoche yo pensaba que moriría, de no ser por aquel…

-¿Por aquel hombre?, sí, fue un hombre muy atractivo el que te salvó, las enfermeras y auxiliares no han dejado de hablar de ello durante todo el tiempo que has estado durmiendo. Según ellas parecía la aparición de un ángel. Algunas mujeres son tan exageradas.

Sí, seguramente ése era el hombre, pensaba Shuichi. Las mujeres no habían sido exageradas en su descripción, aquel sujeto era increíblemente guapo e incluso él lo había comparado con un ángel, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de que no lo fuera.

-Hiro, lamento mucho haberte preocupado, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

Aquellas palabras sinceras fueron recibidas por el guitarrista con un poco de dolor, no porque no se sintiera agradado de oírlas, sino porque podía sentir cómo el muchacho había estado evitando preguntar por sus padres.

Desde que se había ido de su casa y se había pintado el cabello de color rosado, Shuichi no había vuelto a tener contacto alguno con su familia. Ellos simplemente habían cerrado la puerta de su casa para siempre desde que decidió formar una banda y dedicarse exclusivamente a la música. El cantante muchas veces pensó en dejar su pasión, pero cada vez que lo hacía, su vida perdía el sentido y se sentía perdido. Para él, perder a su familia había sido el precio a pagar por su sueño.

Hiro podía imaginar el dolor que el pelirosa debía estar sintiendo, pero aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido convencer al joven de dejar el canto, ya que sabía que eso era su vida.

Tras pasar cinco días en el hospital, Shuichi fue derivado a su casa, con la indicación médica de guardar reposo por, por lo menos, una semana completa más.

Para el pelirosa, aquello era imposible, y su amigo lo sabía, no podía permanecer quieto y tranquilo por tanto tiempo. Por la única razón que había aguantado aquellos cinco interminables días en el hospital, con un comportamiento relativamente tranquilo, era porque estaba bastante anestesiado con las drogas para el dolor, pero ahora ya no habría drogas y su energía habitual no tardaba en desbordarse.

-Vendrás a vivir conmigo hasta que te recuperes. Dijo el guitarrista con decisión.

-¡No!, ¡Hiro, yo puedo cuidarme solo!, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

El joven de cabello largo y castaño lo miró con unos ojos que decían absolutamente No.

-Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo te comportarás estos días, y no seguirás las indicaciones que te dio el médico.

-¡Pero Hiroooo! El muchacho chillaba estruendosamente intentando convencer a su amigo, pero no lograba nada con ello.

-Suficiente, la decisión ha sido tomada, ahora mismo vamos a mi casa, te dejaré con Suguro e iré a buscar algunas de tus pertenencias.

-¿Pero haremos fiestas juntos verdad? Dijo entusiasmado el muchachito que parecía un niño pequeño deseoso de que se lo consintiera en sus mañas.

-Definitivamente No (Dijo Hiro con seriedad). Debes entender que mientras mejor te cuides, y más descanses más rápido sanarás y así podrás volver a cantar pronto.

-Mmm está bien, me quedaré contigo y me portaré bien, pero si me prometes que todas las noches veremos películas de terror juntos, no me atrevo a verlas solo.

-Hehe he. Está bien. Asintió enérgico el guitarrista mientras ayudaba al otro a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

Para Yuki aquellos cinco días habían pasado tan lentos como pasaba cada día de su interminable vida, tenía unos inmensos deseos de entretenerse con su nuevo juguete pero se veía imposibilitado de hacerlo con aquel sujeto llamado Hiro pegado a él. Estaba empezando a considerar que aquel hombre era más que un estorbo en sus planes.

No le interesaba que pudiera pasar, aquella segunda noche desde que el pelirosa había salido del hospital había sido la escogida por el vampiro para encontrarse con su víctima.

Empleando todo el poder telepático del que disponía hizo que el joven ya dormido se aproximara al balcón.

Tras unos minutos, el muchacho de cabellos rosados se aproximó al balcón del departamento, vestía un delgado pijama de pantalón corto y una polera de manga corta. Era un pijama veraniego, que no convenía para nada en pleno invierno. El vampiro supuso que aquel atuendo era conveniente para poner ungüentos medicinales sobre la piel, y de cierto modo agradeció que el muchacho vistiera así, porque su piel expuesta lo hacía lucir aún más apetecible y atractivo.

Al pasar sólo algunos segundos la piel del joven ya estaba erizada por el frío y los vellos se distinguían erguidos. Era una escena absolutamente encantadora, pensaba el rubio, como sacada de una novela de terror, y bien sabía él que le encantaban ese tipo de cosas, todo aquello con un toque dramático simpre había sido su debilidad, aquel suceso había sido planificado por él, al igual como hacía muchísimos años atrás en sus novelas.

Yuki se encontraba de pie sobre la barandilla del balcón, su largo abrigo negro se hondeaba con el viento y sus cabellos se revolvían incansables.

Al ver como el joven se aproximaba más hasta él se puso en cuclillas y con delicadeza le tendió una mano.

Cundo sus manos hubieron de estar lo suficientemente próximas como para tocarse con la de él, el vampiro ordenó al pelirosa despertar del transe y mirarlo.

Al despertar lo primero que Shuichi vio fueron los gélidos ojos del rubio. Se sentía perplejo, aquello debía ser un sueño, pues su cuerpo no sentía ni frío ni nada que pudiese indicarle lo contrario.

Los ojos violeta intenso del cantante se posaron largamente en los dorados y felinos del rubio. Fue una mirada profunda, en la que el muchacho se encontraba perdido e hipnotizado.

-¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme y me das la mano?-. Dijo el vampiro al tiempo que le indicaba su mano tendida en el aire, a la espera de la suya que se encontraba en la misma condición.

Shuichi no entendía por qué podía estar soñando algo así, y por qué todo parecía tan real, pero aquellos pensamientos prácticos no eran los que en ese momento deseaba enfocarse, sólo quería hacer lo que aquel hombre le indicaba, en su mente no cabía nada más.

Sin más, Shuichi tomó la mano del otro, sintiendo su piel suave y fría provista de una firmeza y dureza que parecían impenetrables.

El vampiro sujetó con fuerza de su mano provocando que una corriente eléctrica se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Tras esto, lo impulsó hacia sí y lo cubrió con su abrigo (después de todo él no sentía aquel frío desgarrador).

Al sentir su cuerpo protegido del viento, el cantante se relajó un poco más, ya que tenía los músculos del cuerpo totalmente tensados por la emoción.

-Que valiente eres mi adorable conejito, ¿o es acaso estupidez la que te impulsa?

-Esas frías palabras chocaron en la mente del muchacho como piedras, no tenían sentido en la cordialidad y amabilidad que correspondería a un ángel. Aquel sueño estaba durando demasiado, quería desperar ya.

-Aún es muy pronto, vamos a pasear. Y tras esto Yuki abrazó con uno de sus brazos al muchacho dejándolo completamente pegado a su cuerpo, y de un salto se levantó en el aire hasta llegar al tejado de otro edificio.

Shuichi sintió un vahío. El rostro se le heló y comenzó a dolerle, pero lo que lo atemorizó sobremanera fue el percatarse de que se encontraban a una inmensa altura.

-Por favor bájame, odio las alturas.

-El viaje está recién empezando y no hemos hecho los que nos convoca aún.

-¿Lo que nos… convoca? Dijo el pelirosa intrigado.

No podía negar que, aunque se sentía asustado por estar a esa altura con aquel ser sobrenatural, había algo que lo excitaba e impulsaba a seguir adelante, una parte de él deseaba seguir en el sueño y descubrir más cosas de ese hombre.

El rubio sonrió como ante los ojos del muchacho no había hecho nunca, aquello lo incomodó e hizo que se ruborizara, además sólo pensar que ese sujeto lo estaba cargando, era algo vergonzante.

-No deberías sentir vergüenza de algo como esto, deberías saber que hay cosas mucho peores.

El vampiro no dejó tiempo a su presa para que pensara y dio otro salto inmenso hasta otro rascacielos. Así viajaron hasta llegar a la torre de Tokio en donde depositó al joven en uno de los miradores ubicándose a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece la vista? Preguntó al muchacho.

Éste miraba algo atontado el paisaje nocturno de la cuidad, nunca había visto algo así, se sentía abrumado y confuso, pero absolutamente extasiado, tenía ganas de gritar, una increíble sensación de libertad se había apoderado de él.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello el escritor lo abrazó por la espalda otorgándole un poco de calor.

-¿Hace frío esta noche, por qué no nos calentamos un poco? El vampiro había sujetado su rostro volteándolo hacia sí.

-¿Qué, qué eres tú'. Preguntó el cantante.

-Eso no importa…

-Pero cuál… Las palabras del muchacho fueron acalladas por los tersos y secos labios de extraño ángel. El pelirosa sólo pudo pensar, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Los labios del hombre se entreabrieron y dejaron paso a una lengua ávida por entrar a una cueva inexplorada. Aquella forzosa y torpe entrada era el indicio de un apasionado beso, que se prolongó por varios segundos a pesar de la poca experticia y la reticencia de uno de los participantes.

Tras separarse el muchacho respiraba agitado mientras pensaba que ese había sido su primer beso.

-¿No hay primero sin segundo verdad?

Tras oír esto el cantante se echó hacia atrás. No entendía qué pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que aquello era un sueño, nada de eso podría estar ocurriendo en el mundo real.

-¿Quieres que te haga sentir como en sueños? Y sin más el vampiro atrajo con fuerza al joven y le robó otro beso, obligándolo esta vez a responder. En un principio el cantante intentó resistirse batiéndose por liberarse, pero luego sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y se dejó llevar por aquel extasiador beso.

Yuki sabía que esta vez su juguete había disfrutado de la experiencia lo notaba en el latir de su corazón y en el fluir de su sangre que no mentían, estos, eran incluso más honestos que su confusa y divagante mente.

El muchacho estaba confundido y agitado por el beso, su cuerpo se sentía más cálido y deseoso de más. Quería que aquel sujeto siguiera besándolo.

El vampiro sonrió satisfecho, había logrado lo que quería, el juego de esa noche, había llegado a su final.

Y en un momento el pelirosa se encontraba durmiendo en sus brazos, sin darse cuanta de que se encontraban aún sobre la torre y sin saber si aquello había ocurrido o no.

Yuki volvió a dejar al muchacho en el balcón de donde lo había ido a buscar. Y con el poder de persuasión de su mente lo obligó a abrir ponerse de pie junto a la baranda. Tras esto, se marchó de la escena del "crimen" pero antes sacó de su hipnosis a su víctima, provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y por poco cayera al no saberse de pie.

Por suerte Shuichi se sujetó de la barandilla y evitó caer.

Al verse allí, sintió como el frío calaba sus huesos y deseó entrar de inmediato a la casa confundido por no entender qué hacía ahí a esas horas. Fue entonces cuando recordó su sueño y un escalofrío se apoderó de él. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a tiritar por completo.

Al entrar a la casa se sintió algo más confortado, pero los tiritones no cesaron. Se volvió a meter a su cama, que estaba enfrente de la de Hiro e intentó controlarse haciendo memoria de lo que había soñado. Había sido tan real, incluso había despertado en el balcón. Pero no, era imposible, sólo había sido un sueño muy vívido, se decía el chico tratando de relajarse. Pero el recuerdo de aquellos apasionados besos lo inquietó y obligó a levantarse para lavarse la cara, sin saber por qué exactamente, aquellos recuerdos lo excitaron.

Esa noche el pelirosa no pudo dormir y eso era lo que exactamente alguien quería.

Primer beso robado

Siempre estaré ahí, para ti.


	8. Un despertar con altibajos

**Capítulo VII: Un despertar con altibajos. **

A la mañana siguiente Hiro despertó sobresaltado al notar que su amigo estaba sentado frente a la televisión con una apariencia terriblemente demacrada.

Al acercarse a él pudo comprobar que éste estaba sudando y que su nariz estaba irritada, de modo que extendió su mano para tocar su frente.

-¡Shuichi, estás afiebrado!, tu temperatura está muy alta. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así?, ¿Por qué no me has despertado para que te ayudara? El guitarrista hablaba atropelladamente.

-Hiro, no te preocupes, sólo es un leve resfriado.

-¿Leve?, mira como estas. Tendré que llevarte al hospital.

-No, no Hiro, estoy bien, por favor déjame aquí, con un poco de descanso se me pasará.

Al ver a su amigo tan convencido y extrañamente preocupado, el guitarrista decidió hacerle caso y llamó por teléfono a Matt, otro compañero de la banda, para que lo ayudara yendo a comprar medicinas para Shuichi.

Luego de hablar por teléfono, Hiro obligó al muchacho a quitarse el pijama que tenía puesto y a ponerse otro limpio, pues el que tenía estaba impregnado de sudor.

Cuando el pelirosa se sacó la parte de arriba del pijama dejó al descubierto unos largos rasguños en su espalda, de los que no tenía memoria. Al verlos Hiro palideció, no recordaba haberlos visto el día anterior cuando ayudó a su amigo a desvestirse, y mucho menos los días en los que había estado en el hospital.

-¿Shuichi cómo te hiciste estos rasguños?

-¿Rasguños?, ¿qué rasguños? Dijo el cantante sin prestar mayor importancia a las palabras de su amigo. Hiro dame el pijama tengo frío. El pelirosa luchaba a duras penas por quitarle de las manos el pijama a su amigo para cubrirse del frío. .

El guitarrista confundido y enojado lo agarró con fuerza obligándolo a ponerse de pie, guiándolo hasta el baño.

-¿Qué te pasa Hiro?, ¡ahw, ahw!, tengo frío, me duele, no me jales con tanta fuerza. El muchacho sollozaba sin entender la brusquedad de su amigo.

-No estoy para juegos, ¿qué significan estos rasguños Shuichi? El guitarrista puso al joven de espaldas frente al espejo del baño, indicándole que mirara su espalda.

Con sus enormes ojos violetas puedo ver en su espalda cinco rasguños, que se extendían desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cintura. Aquello le sorprendió mucho, pues parecían recientes.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¿De que hablas Hiro?, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, quizás me los hicieron esos vándalos la otra noche. Shuichi a penas podía verse en el espejo, pues perdía la nitidez de su visión debido a la fiebre.

-Shuichi, yo he visto tus heridas todos estos días y jamás había visto estos rasguños.

-Bueno no sé, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Yo no he salido de acá, tú lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé, anoche yo estaba durmiendo y tú amaneces así, totalmente enfermo y con esto. ¡Esto fue hecho por una mano!. ¡Shuichi cómo quieres que te ayude si me ocultas cosas!

-Yo no, yo no… El muchacho de largos y alborotados cabellos rosados estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, ya no podía más, se sentía pésimo, y a demás estaba siendo regañado severamente por su mejor amigo sin entender el por qué.

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, el guitarrista se sintió morir, jamás había sido su intensión ponerlo así, pero estaba tan molesto por la aparición de esos extraños rasguños que se descontroló por completo.

-Perdóname Shuichi, lo lamento mucho. El joven pelirrojo sintió miedo de ver en aquellos hermosos y honestos ojos violeta algún rastro de odio o rencor. Así que los evitó al momento de tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta su cama. Tal gesto no le significó el mayor esfuerzo, pues el muchacho era extremadamente delgado, liviano y "compacto".

Al recostar al cantante en la cama le entregó la parte de arriba de su pijama sin mirarlo a la cara y de espaldas a él esperó a que este se vistiera y decidiera dormirse.

Pero al sentir la pequeña y suave mano del muchacho en su brazo indicándole que lo mirara, no pudo evitar voltearse, aunque lo hizo con reticencia. Al hacerlo se encontró con esos ojos tristes que deseaba evitar. La angustia lo agobió, sabía que él era el culpable de aquella mirada.

-Hiro, no, no te enfades por favor. Tú eres lo único que tengo en el mundo.

*"_Tú eres lo único que tengo en el mundo_" (Se repitió mentalmente el pelirojo) ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?, ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta del poder que aquellas palabras tenían para él? Si soy tan importante para ti, ¿por qué me haces estas cosas?, ¿por qué me obligas a actuar de esta forma que aborrezco?. ¿Por qué me haces cambiar tanto?* Hiro pensaba cabizbajo esquivando la mirada del muchacho.

-¡¡Hiroooo!!. Se puso a llorar el pelirosa. -No te enojes conmigo. ¡Por favor, perdóname!, ¡Hiroooo mírame! El cantante tironeaba del brazo de su amigo para que éste le hiciera caso.

La voz del cantante era para él como el sonido del aire, suave y dulce; como el sonido del río, que acaricia con su correr y como del tormentoso mar, todos a la vez. Conocía tan bien las fluctuaciones de aquella voz, a veces chillona y otras más armoniosa y suave que cualquier otra, que se daba perfecta cuenta aún con los ojos cerrados del estado de ánimo del muchacho. Y sabía que en ese momento estaba sufriendo de verdad, sabía por su tono, y por sus honestos ojos violetas que no entendía por qué él estaba tan enojado, y quizás eso era lo que más lo molestaba…

Hiro sabía que Shuchi no actuaba de manera egoísta a propósito, sólo era muy ingenuo como para darse cuenta de sentimientos que no fueran de amistad.

Por fin, tras reflexionar, pudo calmar su rabia y se decidió a mirar al joven de apariencia infantil y ojos empapados y empequeñecidos por llorar. Al verlo no pudo evitar reír, ya que el muchacho tenía el rostro marcado por los surcos de las lágrimas y la nariz le hacía burbujas de mocos al respirar; parecía un perrito apenado a la espera de que su amo le permitiera entrar a la casa.

-Hiro…

Al ver dibujar su nombre en aquellos delgados y rosados labios, y sentir el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre terminó de calmarlo, y lo hizo pensar una vez más en que aquel niñato era la persona más especial que hubiese conocido jamás. Ya que a pesar de sus rabietas y mañas infantiles, a pensar de sus ideas alocadas e impulsivas que los metían en problemas, siempre era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa que daba vuelta la situación a su favor.

Shuichi lo seguía mirando con una carita de perrito herido y totalmente humilde que sólo él podía hacer. Y con mucho cuidado le extendió su pijama, para que le ayudara a vestirse.

Hiro lo cogió e hizo lo que el muchacho quería, en un gesto que indicaba que estaban haciendo las pases. Al ayudarlo a ponérselo no pudo evitar ver de nuevo aquellas marcas que habían incitado toda esa desagradable situación, y apretó el puño con fuerza. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta anunciando que Matt por fín había llegado.

Los ojos cansados por la enfermedad y de llorar de Shuichi se abrieron de par en par, alegres, por la llegada de su amigo. Sintió deseos de pararse de la cama y salir a saludarlo como siempre hacía, pero se limito de hacerlo, pues a penas se podía el peso de su cuerpo, pero aún así no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver la cabeza descubierta del tecladista al quitarse su gorro y mostrar su pelada.

El joven se había rapado la cabeza hacía poco tiempo, y aquello, era objeto de burlas y risas por parte de Shuiichi que no aguantaba ver una cabeza pelada sin echarse a reír, y en esos momentos no se inmutaba porque se le salieran ls mocos de tantas carcajadas.

Hiro le llamaba la atención por faltarle así el respeto a Matt, pero a éste realmente no le interesaba, e incluso a veces se reían juntos sobre su nueva calva.

Matt tenía la misma edad que Hiro, y se habían conocido hacía tres años en una de las audiciones que Shuichi y él habían hecho para encontrar a un tecladista. Desde un comienzo Matt demostró ser muy hábil con el instrumento, aunque su personalidad en el escenario es algo retraída e incluso apática. Lo extraño es que fuera de escena Matt es la persona más cordial y atenta que hay en el mundo, siempre tiende una mano a quién se lo pida sin exigir nada a cambio. Es por ello y por muchas otras cosas que los tres se hicieron muy buenos amigos y siguen tocando juntos desde entonces, aún cuando han conocido a tecladistas de mejor nivel artístico que él, no han querido alejarse de su lado.

Al ver que Shuichi estaba a medio vestir y que su pantalón estaba sudado Matt se ofreció a ayudarlo a cambiarse. Pero de inmediato Hiro dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (ordenar las compras) y se ofreció a hacerlo él, no podía abusar de la visita…

Matt se extrañó un poco por la sobre reacción del guitarrista, pero lo olvidó de inmediato y se dedico a hacer lo que su amigo había abandonado y luego se fue a la cocina a preparar un caldillo de pollo, ideal para el resfriado.

Shuichi se sintió muy feliz al ver que su amigo lo ayudaba de maneta tan cordial a ponerse el pantalón luego de lo que había pasado. Era un alivio saber que siempre estaría ahí para él, aún cuando a veces se enojara por sus torpezas.

En tanto, Hiro hacía malabares para ponerle el pantalón a ese muchacho que perecía una babosa y que no ayudaba en nada en su trabajo. Sacarle la ropa siempre era tarea fácil, pero ponérsela era toda una proeza, más aun cuando éste no ponía nada de su parte. Aunque ahora entendía que no lo hiciera, pues estaba enfermo y herido. Y de todas formas, para él Shuichi se veía mejor sin ropas.

Mientras sus amigos preparaban distintas cosas para él, Shuichi intentaba hacer memoria de cómo pudo hacerse esos rasguños. *Yo anoche no salí a ningún lado ¿entonces cómo…? Fue entonces, que recordó el haber despertado con frío en el balcón. Quizás, él mismo se los había echo de algún modo mientras dormía, quizás era sonámbulo. Aquella conclusión lo alivió mucho y tras hacerla se quedó dormido, preso del cansancio.

Cuando el cantante se durmió eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. Había estado acompañado de sus dos amigos, quienes habían faltado a sus respectivos trabajos para hacerle compañía.

Shuichi despertó sólo una vez, a las nueve de la noche, para recibir la medicina que su amigo Hiro le estaba ofreciendo.

Matt ya se había marchado hacía rato, y sólo se encontraba con Hiro, quien había puesto su futón mucho más apegado a su cama que la noche anterior, para evitar cualquier inconveniente que se pudiese presentar.

Lo que él no sabía era que había muchas cosas en la noche que no podría evitar y que estaban ligadas a criaturas misteriosas y tenebrosas que despertaban sólo cuando el sol se ponía. Estas criaturas eran denominadas comúnmente por los humanos como vampiros, y eran vistos por estos como personajes de fantasía presentes sólo en historias de terror. Presos de su ignorancia, desconocen la real existencia de estos, y más aún que son el máximo eslabón de la cadena alimenticia. Ningún animal es inmune a ser devorado por un vampiro, aunque éstos tienen su preferencia en la sangre humana, que alguna vez, ellos mismos poseyeron.

Aquella noche era resguardada por una de estas poderosas y austeras criaturas.

Yuki surcaba los cielos saltando por los techos, ataviado con un elegante traje de lino azul marino de dos piezas, que se impregnaba con gotitas de la llovizna de la fría noche. Para él no era necesario usar abrigo, ya que la inclemencia del tiempo no le surtía efecto, aun cuando su piel se ponía de igual temperatura que el viento.

Al aproximarse al departamento en donde moraba su nueva presa, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba custodiada por su fiel perro guardián (Hiro), no pudo evitar enojarse, pero lo hizo más aún cuando al acercarse hasta la ventana del balcón oyó la respiración entrecortada del pelirosa y el aroma de su sangre enferma. Como detestaba la debilidad humana, cualquier pequeño cambio podía alterar su salud.

Pero aquello le serviría como enseñanza para cuidar mejor a su nuevo juguete, no quería que por otra torpeza suya se retrasaran sus planes.

Esa noche el vampiro se marchó con igual sigilo como había llegado, después de todo, en tales condiciones, el cantante sólo le sería un estorbo.

Mañana sería otro día, y se aseguraría de que el joven estuviera dispuesto para emprender su nueva travesía.

**Continuará…**


End file.
